Unexpected Freedom Revised
by justame
Summary: Unexpected Freedom: This begins after the scene at Kings Cross. Harry finds unexpected freedom, from an unexpected source. This story is rated M, this will be a slash story. I'm in serious need of a Beta, if anyone is interested please drop me a line.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**I wanted to apologise for the Author's Note and upon reflection I realize it does seem like I'm throughing a temper tantrum concerning criticism, really I appreciate all the honesty I have received in my reviews. Real life and a bad day equal a pissy me. I want to sincerely apologise to everyone. Hopefully I didn't loose the readers that have enjoyed reading my story**_

_**Justame**_


	2. Summary and Disclaimer

**_Unexpected_** _**Freedom:**_ This begins after the scene at Kings Cross. Harry finds unexpected freedom, from an unexpected source. This story is rated M, this will be a slash story. I'm in serious need of a Beta, if anyone is interested please drop me a line.

**_Disclaimer_:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**_Author's Note_**: I know the first few chapters haven't changed much, but please be patient as I'm still working on the other's as I get time. I'm trying to work in an important chapter that I wasn't going to include until later in the story but found that it doesn't fit where I tried to add it. Also my story changed, I guess with time and editting changed alot of my story. I will figure it out but it may take a little more time, something that if very limited for me currently. Thanks to all of you who have be patient and supportive.


	3. Chapter One

Some of my chapters have changed and some haven't. I'm still looking for a beta. Updates and repost will be slow. I don't have a lot of time right now, but will post as often as I can. Please let me know if you find any mistakes and I will try to correct them as soon as possible.

June 1st 

It was summer, the trip from Hogwarts seemed to fly by, before they knew it, they were at Kings Cross. The order was confronting the Dursleys about their treatment of Harry. They knew he wasn't treated well, but had no idea of the horrors Harry had lived through with his so called family. Remus growled at the Dursleys "You will treat him well, with respect and kindness, he is to send us letters every three days letting us know how he is doing. If we don't hear from hi_m_," Vernon interrupted him growling, his face red "Are you threatening me sir?" "Yes" replied Mad-eye Moody, impressed that the red faced muggle caught on so quickly. "As I was saying, if we don't hear from him, every three days, we will pay you a visit" growled Remus, his wolf was not liking the feelings of hate coming off Harry's so called family.

After a round of hugs and well wishes for a good summer, Harry and the Dursleys left Kings Cross. The ride home was long and quiet except for the occasional growl and mumbling coming from Vernon.

Once they arrived at Privet Drive, Vernon stormed into the house, leaving Petunia, Dudley and Harry outside. Harry unloaded his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the boot of the car and made his way into the house, but before he could take his things upstairs, a furious and red faced Vernon stopped him and tried to berate him into doing all the cleaning, yard work, laundry and cooking.

**"BOY!, you will send those freaks letters every 3 days," **he roared with his mustache twitching, his face red, **"You will do as you are told, eat when we say you can and you'll be going back into the cupboard!" **thinking '_Freaks! Like they can tell me what to do in my own home.'_

Harry smirked at Vernon and calmly said "Why don't I go outside and get whomever is watching the house and you can tell them yourself." As he turned to open the door, Vernon's eyes widened, his face paled

"What?" he said as he reached out to stop Harry. He didn't want all those freaks near his perfect, normal home, one was enough.

Harry raised one eyebrow "You didn't honestly think they would threaten you and not check did you? By the look on your face I can see you did, we wizard's are not stupid, regardless of what you think." He gave Petunia a pointed look over Vernon's shoulder.

Dudley could be heard raiding the frig in the kitchen. He could careless about the argument. Now, once the torture of the freak started, he would watch and help.

Back in the entry hall, Vernon was coming unglued, his left eye was twitching, his face was blood red, he furiously yelled "**Now See Here**-"

But Harry had heard enough, with a frustrated wave of his hand and a cold glare he yelled **"NO, YOU SEE HERE, I WILL WORK IN THE YARD, BECAUSE I LIKE IT, I WILL EAT WHEN I PLEASE, I WILL NOT SLEEP IN THE CUPBOARD, BUT IN MY BEDROOM AND WE CAN IGNORE EACH OTHER FOR ALL I CARE, BUT SPEAK TO ME IN A CIVIL TONE AND I WILL SPEAK TO YOU CIVILLY, NOT THAT YOU DESERVE IT. ACT OUT AND I WILL GET MY WATCHER"**

Petunia wanting to end the confrontation before Vernon had a stroke answered "That's fine."

Grudgingly, Vernon also answered with a curt, "Fine."

"By the way, I need to go to London tomorrow, and a ride would be appreciated or I could get the Weasleys to come and get me." Harry asked innocently.

"No more freaks, I will take you on my way to work, but you will have to find your own way home and what about those freaks, they don't want you leaving the house."

"Don't worry about them, I will take care of it" Harry waved him off as if it didn't matter.

"Fine." Vernon says as he pushes past Harry and head into the living room to watch the telly. Petunia stood there stunned at how Harry got Vernon to agree to take him to London.

Harry smiled at Petunia as he headed for the door. Outside, he found Mundungus Fletcher on duty. He calls out "Hey Dung, how are you?"

Dung looked over at Harry and smiled "Hey Harry, fine and you?"

"Oh, fine, so tell me what are your shifts like?"

"Oh not bad, I'll be here until 9am in the morning, and then Diggle will be here until 5pm, Tonks till 9pm and then Moody, so forth and so on. Those of us without regular jobs have 8 hours shifts and those that do have 4 hour shifts."

"Oh, why are you here so long?" quizzed Harry

"Well, I'm pulling a extra long shift, until Dumbledore can get the rest of the schedule straightened out." replied Dung with a smile.

"Oh, well, don't work to hard," laughed Harry, "I better get back inside, see ya later" Harry waved as he left.

Dung laughed "Bye Harry." He sat down and got comfortable, it was going to be a long night.

Harry went in and took all his things up to his room and read one of the books he found of Dudley's. A couple of hours later Petunia called him down for dinner. They ate in silence; after dinner Harry politely says "Uncle Vernon, I will be able to leave with you in the morning, I spoke to my watcher outside."

Vernon barely polite, "Good, just remember you'll need to find your own way home."

Harry adds, "That's fine; Aunt Petunia, I would like to talk to you later if you don't mind."

Petunia hesitantly replies, "Of course, Harry."

"Thank you." said Harry as he excused himself to go to his room and wait for his aunt.

Once in his room, he decided to go through all the junk that was there. He found a cd player, mp3 player, laptop, and more books that had collected over the school year. Harry had a large collection of books, that Dudley had discarded over the years, school books, books he'd received as gifts (that he never read), so Harry had a wonderful collection and was going to add to it. There were also VCRs, a couple of TVs, and several remote controlled toys. It took a couple of hours, but he sorted through the books and found all of Dudley's school books, most of them brand new as he never opened them, fiction and non fiction. Harry decided to keep the new books all 200 of them, he was amazed that so many books were collected in the 9 months he'd been gone. Maybe he could get either the CD player or the MP3 player to work. His train of thought was interrupted with a light know at the door; he called out, "Come in."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Petunia said softly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, I would like to know more about my mother. At school everyone is quick to tell me about my dad, but no one say much about my Mum, except she was really good at charms and had something of a volatile temper. Do you have any old photos of her or anything of hers?"

With a half smile, Petunia says "I'll be right back."

She left for a moment when she returned, she was holding a small chest in her hand; she simply states, "This was your mother's. No one has been able to open it; maybe you can. There are also a couple of boxes in the attic, they arrived a few days after you did. I never opened them; you may go and get them as well. Why don' t we go now? I will show you where they are."

They went to the attic, the boxes were in the far left corner. Harry was thankful the boxes weren't heavy, he thought they must have a feather-light charm on them. After getting the boxes down stairs, with Petunia's help, he stacked them in his room.

Petunia yawned "Why don't you look through these and I will talk to you in the morning, it's been a long day and feel free to keep any of the books and things in this room, anything you don't want we will get rid of." Little did she know that Harry had taken books over the years and he wasn't about to correct her.'

Harry smiled at Petunia "All right, thank you, Aunt Petunia"

Petunia left as Harry pulled the boxes over to his desk. He broke the tape on the first box, inside there were seven shrunken trunks and a letter with his name on it.

He opens the letter...


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

He opened the letter...

Dearest Harry,

If you are reading this then you mother and I are dead and Peter Pettigrew betrayed us. This box and another are spelled to be delivered to you should something happened to you mother or myself..

Inside, are many small trunks, but the trunk on the top is a multi-compartment trunk. Each trunk contains a part of the Potter Heritage, use them wisely.

Son, Dumbledore told us of the prophecy, although we don't believe that he told us the complete prophecy, which is why we are in hiding. I wish now, I had been more careful with our lives, but I digress, please stay safe and train hard and know your mother and I are proud of you and we love very much.

We will love you always

your dad  
James "Prongs" Potter

PS there are several of my journals in the large trunk at least we can get to know one another as each journal has a part of me in it. It is a spell your mother created.

Harry was shocked, he opened the second box and he found more shrunken boxes and another letter.

My sweet baby boy,

I sit here writing this letter to you as you play with your father. You are such a happy baby, and your father and I couldn't be prouder of our sweet little angel. I can't bear to think that will change, but I have a feeling it will; which is why your father and I are writing these letters and getting things ready for you.

The boxes contain books and other things to help you prepare for your future. There are also legal papers, banking info and a copy of your father's and my wills.

If you didn't end up with Sirius and are with my sister, then there are a few things you need to know about the muggle and wizarding world. I have left many journals to help you on your way and one (the largest) has a piece of me to help you.

Your father and I love you very much Harry. Be safe, be careful, and know we are watching over you.

Love your Mum,

Lilly "Foxy" Evans Potter

Harry was in tears as he finished his mother's letter. He also learned that the boxes were spelled so anything placed in them would shrink. He could also shrink the final box by putting his hand on the box and say"Foxy" to enlarge the trunk he had to say "Prongs"

Checking the time, it was 9pm. He decided to look in the small chest first. It looked like a jewelry box. He tried to opening it, but it was locked and there did seem to be a key hole for a key and he knew he couldn't use magic until he got back to school, he ran his fingers along the front, cutting his finger on the crest on the front, the box glowed and opened. Inside were photos, letters, a muggle bank statement, a Gringotts key, Harry's birth certificate for the muggle and wizarding world, and passport, muggle id and another letter.

Harry,

The passport and muggle id are self updating, so you should be able to use it them. You will need these at the bank. Get a check card or credit card. I set it up so you could at 15, if anything happened to your father or myself. You need our death certificates which you should find with your birth certificates. We love you Harry.

Oh, there is a flat not far from the bank, get Petunia and Vernon to emancipate you, the flat is in your name and you co-own the building and have enough money to take care of yourself.

Talk to Petunia, it will work. You'll find the papers in a large Blue folder in my legal papers box. The flats bills are paid for from your trust fund in the muggle world. I love you Harry.

Love, Mum

Harry took out the legal paper box and it enlarged. He pulled out the blue folder and found the papers also with an attorney (wizard/muggle) business card with a photo of Charles Helton.

It was a little after 10pm and Harry decided to shower and get ready for bed.

it's magic, so the id and passport self-updating are a blessing, wish mine were...lol


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
June 2nd

The next morning, Harry was up at 5am. He was excited to get his day started. He got dressed in his best uniform pants and a crisp white button down shirt. He went downstairs for breakfast. While he ate, he thought about the day before, his confrontation with Vernon and getting him to agree to take him to London. He remember the plan he made before he left school.

**FLASHBACK**...

He was sitting in the common room, it was very late, everyone else was asleep, with the exception of Ron and Hermione who were still in the hospital wing. Staring at the fire, he couldn't believe Sirius was gone and Dumbledore had told him the prophecy. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind, when he heard a tapping noise, thinking there was an owl at the window, he went to open it. There was no owl, Looking around the room, he thought he saw a glow around a part of the wall across from the fire place. He went to investigate. There on a corner was a crest with a stag in the center with a wolf and a grim on each side with a rat between the stags feet. Harry stared at it for a full minute. He ran his fingers over it and felt a pulse of magic. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the brick and said "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The brick glowed and moved along with 5 others to reveal a small compartment. There Harry found a small shoe box filled with Mauraders treasures. There were pictures, another copy of the Mauraders' map, a journal of pranks and a letter addressed to him. He broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out several pieces of parchment.

_Dear Harry, _

I just visited you in the hospital wing. Dumbledore wants me to assemble the "old crowd" better known as The Order of the Phoenix. I shouldn't be sitting here writing to you, but I have a distinct feeling something is not right. Prongslet, the only way you will find this letter is if I'm gone. I want you to find a way to live your life and NOT.BY. BUT. YOUR'S. You deserve to live. Enclosed you will find a deed to a small house in Wales. It is a property of the Black's and I have deeded it to you. No one knows of it but Remus and myself. Go there and be free, even if it is only for the summer. Enjoy life, get new clothes or a broom, whatever your heart desires. Live the life I wish I could have given you. I Love You Harry, like my own child. You are the son I never got to have. Take care of Mooney for me. Stay safe and give Ole Voldy a swift kick in the arse for me.

Love always,

your Godfather  
Sirius "Padfoot" Black 

Harry checked the other papers and sure enough there was a deed in his name, a Gringotts's key and the passwords for the wards. With tears in his eyes, he sat down and planned his escape.  
**END FLASHBACK...**

Now, he wouldn't have to run away thanks to his parents. If everything went well he would be free to live.

A little before six, Petunia came downstairs and Harry could see she was startled to find him in the kitchen.

Harry smiled "Good Morning, Aunt Petunia, would you like some coffee?"

Petunia nodded "Yes, thank you."

Harry sighed "Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia looked down, wondering what now? "Yes, Harry?"

Harry frowned, he didn't know why she looked so down."Not that I'm complaining, but why are you acting so different? Why are you being nice to me?"

Petunia let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding "Harry, it's hard to explain, this will sound crazy, well maybe not to you, but a few weeks ago, it was like a cloud was lifted and things became clearer. I realized just how horrible we treated you and for the life of me can't even explain why I treated you so badly. I mean, yes I was jealous of Lily, but I just can't figure out were things went wrong. I mean the way we treated you, Harry, with tears in her eyes, I really don't want to talk about this."

Harry looked puzzled something there just didn't seem right, but he didn't want to push his luck. "Alright, but one more quick question?"

Petunia not being a patient woman snapped "Ok, ask, but I might not answer."

Harry quietly asked "What do you mean a cloud lifted?"

Petunia realized that she didn't need to answer, but she wanted to clear the air between them. "I was away with some friends about 2 weeks ago, we went to a spa for the weekend. When I came home I just felt different." She too a long sip from her coffee. "I really don't want to talk about it anymore"

Harry smiled "Ok, thanks for telling me Aunt Petunia, but I want you to know that I'm grateful for all you have done for me, but I need your help for one last thing."

"What do you need from me?"

"I'll be right back, I have to get something from my room."

"All right."

Harry went to his room to get his pack, he had packed it last night, and went back to the kitchen. Once there he got the emancipation papers out and gave them to Petunia to read.

"What are these?" she asked

"These are emancipation papers, I need to you and Uncle Vernon to sign them." he replied.

"But Harry, what about the wizard's outside, they wont let you leave the house, so how can this help you?" she questioned.

"I'll take care of that, I will just tell them we are going on vacation or something and by the time you get back, I'll be gone. Aunt Petunia, my parents set this up, my mom knew how you felt about the magical world and didn't want you burdened, so there is a flat set up for me through a lawyer and he will help with all the details with the wizard's outside, please help me with this." pleaded Harry

"You know, Vernon was offered a position in the States. Grunnings is opening a new plant there. The only reason he hasn't agreed is because we knew we had to stay here for you." Petunia looked pensive but said "I'll talk to Vernon when he comes down, I'll explain about the papers and how he can accept that job in the States."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia, I hope your life in the states is a happy one."

"Thank you Harry, for making this possible."

"You'll have to send your thanks to Mum in your prayers tonight, as she's the one that made it possible."

"I will Harry, I just wish things were better between you and I." sighed Petunia.

"Your help will go along way in healing those old wounds." smiled Harry

Around 7:30, Vernon came downstairs for breakfast. He sat down and Harry served him. After he finished eating, Petunia sat down across from him. "Vernon, I want you to sign these papers"

"What are they, Pet?" quizzed Vernon

"They are emancipation papers for Harry" stated Petunia

"Why would I help that ungrateful freak!?" snarled Vernon

Petunia glared at him. With a stern look she replied "These papers will help us. If Harry is considered an adult, he doesn't have to live with us, then you can accept the job in the States, I have already signed them, now please sign them too."

Vernon thought about what Petunia was saying, then it dawned on him that his freak nephew would be gone. He and his family could finally have th perfect, normal life they deserved. "Fine, I will sign them, but I want him out by the end of the week and those freaks outside have better be gone as well." snarled Vernon

Harry did a happy dance in his mind, finally he would be free of the Dursleys.

"What is this?" roared Vernon, startling Harry out of his happy thoughts. Harry took the papers that were thrust into his hands. There on the last page was Sirius' signature with a square with a brown dot beside it. Realizing what it meant he explained.  
"You'll need to put a drop of blood in the square by your name for this to be legal in my world. It's the only way you'll be free of me permanently."

Petunia looked thoughtful for a moment as if remembering something. "He is right, I remember her saying something about legal documents requiring a drop of blood to be legally binding." she got a needle and pricked her finger letting one drop fall into the square. Then she reached for Vernon's hand and did the same.

Vernon growled at Harry "Right then, are you ready?"

Harry quietly, but politely answered "Yes, but let me tell my watcher, as they will want to follow." It wouldn't do to give Vernon any ideas.

Harry went outside and found Dung asleep against the fence, making sure he wasn't being watched he waited a few moments, before returning to the house to get his bag before leaving.

He met Vernon at the front door. "Did you clear everything with the freaks?" growled Vernon

Harry politely answered "Yes, Uncle Vernon, they will follow us to the plaza."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go then" snapped Vernon.

They got in the car and left. Once at the plaza, where the bank and law offices were located, Harry went to get out "Thank you, Uncle Vernon, I'll see you tonight."

Vernon snapped "Go on with ya or I'll be late." Harry almost didn't get the door closed before Vernon took off. Shaking his head, he headed for the bank building. He approached the information counter. The lady asked if she could help him and he asked to speak to a bank manager. She told him it would be a few minutes. He asked where he might find a pay phone and she told him he could use the courtesy phone in the waiting area and asked if he would like some tea. He accepted and thanked her. In the waiting area he called and made an appointment at 9:30 with Mr Helton, seeing as it was 8:45, he hoped to have his banking finished by then. He accepted the tea and sat down to wait.

About 15 minutes later, a nicely dressed man approached Harry.

"Good Morning, I'm Douglas McCormick, one of the bank managers, how may I help you today, Mr??"

"Potter, Harry Potter"

"Well now, Mr Potter, how may I help you?" asked Mr McCormick.

"I'm here to check on my account Mr McCormick." replied Harry.

"I would be more than happy to help. Please follow me." said Mr McCormick  
Harry followed Mr McCormick to his office. After being offered a seat and more tea, Mr. McCormick asked if he had his pass book. Harry took it out of the blue folder and handed Mr. McCormick the pass book. Mr. McCormick typed in the account number into the computer ad told Harry it would take a moment. The computer beeped and Mr. McCormick eyes widened. "Well, Mr. Potter you got quite a trust here. I will need 2 forms of identification.

Harry took his passport and ID out of the folder and handed them to Mr. McCormick.

The was a knock at the door. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Mr. McCormick."

Mr. McCormick went to the door, opened it to his assistant. "Yes, Allison?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but Mr. Potter's attorney, Charles Helton, is here." Mr. McCormick was shocked, but composed himself quickly, Charles Helton was one of the top attorneys in all of Great Britian.

"Please Allison, show him in."

Mr. McCormick waited at the door. A few moments later He introduced himself. Holding out his hand, "Good Morning, I'm Douglas McCormick, manager of the bank."

"Good Morning, Charles Helton, Mr. Potter's attorney, my apologies for being late."  
"Not a problem, Mr. Helton, we've just begun, please come in and have a seat, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Mr. McCormick, however, could you give Mr. Potter and myself a moment? There is something we must discuss."

"Of course, Mr. Helton. Please use my office, I'll be right back."

"Thank you Mr. McCormick."

Harry sat back when Mr. McCormick went to answer the door. It amused him to watch the byplay between the two, though he was confused as to why Mr. Helton was there. As Mr. McCormick left the office, Charles turned to Harry "Good Morning, Mr. Potter."

"Good Morning, please excuse me but can you prove you are who you say you are?" asked Harry. He recognized him from the photo, but wanted to be sure.

"Of course, here is my ID and your parents were James and Lily Potter." answered Charles

"Nice picture, but anyone could know my parents names." replied Harry.

"Very good, Mr. Potter, how about this: James' animagus was a stag named Prongs and Lily's a fox named Foxy."

Harry breathed a sign of relief, while someone could have known his dad's animagus form only a precious few knew his mum's.

"Ok Mr. Potter," Harry interrupted.

"Please call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry, call me Charles"

"Thanks Charles." smiled Harry.

"Now Harry, we really need to complete our business before you make this account active again, we can tell Mr. McCormick that some pressing business came up and see if we can return this afternoon. I will explain everything to you in my office, alright"

Confused as to why his banking had to wait, Harry agreed. His mum told him to trust Charles and that is what he was going to do.

Charles went to the door, while Harry was gathering up his information, and put it back into his bag.

Mr. McCormick approached Charles "Mr. Helton is everything all right?"

"Of course, Mr. McCormick. However, we have a small matter to attend to. Is there anyway possible that Mr. Potter and I could come back this afternoon?"

"That would be fine, Mr. Helton. Let me check my schedule, let's see, I have a 11:15 available, will that give you and Mr. Potter enough time to attend to your matter?"  
"That would be perfect, Mr. McCormick, Mr. Helton and I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused. We will see you at 11:15." said Harry.

Charles bumped the computer with a little magic, making the screen go fuzzy and changing it to another account and slightly modifying Douglas' memory-losing all knowledge of the account number.

"No problem at all Mr. Potter, Mr. Helton, I will see you then." Mr. McCormick shook both Harry and Charles' hand and walked them back to the waiting area.

Harry and Charles went to the lift and Charles told his assistant to clear his week as he entered his office. He locked and warded his office telling Harry to have a seat.

" Why did you stop me downstairs at the bank?" Harry asked with a curious look on his face.

"Harry, you are underage and the Dursleys' are still your legal guardians, they would have had to approve your use of that account, do you know how much money is in that account?

"NO"

"$3,000,000 pounds" (4,398,000 US)

Harry's eyes widened "What? Wow! Why so much?"

"There has been money going in that acct from investments and interest for the last 15 years and it hasn't been touched," explained Charles.

"Wow! No, Vernon would have taken it all from me." Harry sighed.

"Do you have the blue folder with the emancipation papers signed by them?" Charles asked

"Yes, all that is left is for me to sign." smiled Harry

"Good, good, can you get that folder please?"

Harry handed the folder to Charles and he chanted a few words and waved his wand over the folder. He took out the papers and asked Harry to sign and place one drop of his blood in the square by his name.

Once he did, the papers rolled up and disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with a letter of approval which also informed Harry he was no longer under the restriction of magic as he was now considered an adult.

"Alright Harry, that takes care of the wizards part now let's take care of the muggle part." smiled Charles.

"But wont everyone know, I mean those papers were filed at the Ministry of Magic." questioned Harry.

"No, there was a privacy charm on the courtesy of your Mum." Charles smirked.

"Oh wow, cool" answered Harry with a prideful smirk.

They took a cab to the courthouse and went before the judge who approved the emancipation. Charles had called in a couple of favors for quick appearance before the judge.

They went back to bank to meet with Mr. McCormick. They set up a checking account and Harry got regular checks as well as a check card and approval for a credit card. Harry set it up that all statements went to Charles' office.

Harry explained to Charles about the job that Vernon was offered and how he was supposed to accept it today and if there was anyway he could help get the Dursleys out of the country, before Dumbledore found out.

Charles called Petunia to see if Vernon accepted the transfer. She told him that Vernon had accepted and they had two weeks to get there. Upon hearing this Charles asked Petunia to come to his office.

While they waited for Petunia to arrive, Harry asked Charles if there was anyway to purchase a home and furnish it for them. Charles told Harry to wait and see where they were moving first.

When Petunia arrived, she was led into Charles' office by his assistant Georgia.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Dursley, I'm Charles Helton, Mr. Potter's attorney, How are you today?" Charles took her hand a kissed it.

Petunia blushed "Good morning, Mr. Helton, why exactly did you ask me to come to you office?"

"Well, Mrs. Dursley, I needed to know exactly where you are moving to."

"I don't see that it is any business of yours where we are relocating" replied Petunia stiffly.

"Mrs. Dursley, do you want to alert Albus Dumbledore to your move?"

"Of course not Mr. Helton, that is why we are telling Harry's watchers we are going on a month long vacation."

"Mrs. Dursley, don't you think they will notice when you pack and sale the house?"

Petunia paled, she hadn't thought of that, but if they couldn't sell the house, where would they get the money to move. Petunia sighed, "How are we to move then?"

Charles smiled "Tell me where you are going and I'll make sure you have a furnished house or condo once you arrive, plus I'll make all the travel arrangements, so you can keep the advance they'll give Mr. Dursley for the move."

"Why? Why would you go to that expense just to help us?"

"I'll be helping Harry, his parents made sure that I would be able to help him in any possible, getting you out of England will help with that."

A shocked Petunia told him they were moving to San Francisco, California.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley." Charles pressed the intercom and asked his assistant to come to the office.

"Georgia, please escort Mrs. Dursley to the conference room and show her all the 3 bedroom houses and condos we have in California, thank you."

"Sure Charles, any particular area?" inquired Georgia

"Near the new Grunnings drill factory in San Francisco, if there aren't any the closest ones."

"No problem, boss." grinned Georgia

Charles and Harry laughed as she saluted Charles and showed Petunia out of the office. Charles looked at the time and it was 12:30. "Harry, would you like some lunch? There is a great café right next door and we can bring your aunt and Georgia something back."

"That sounds great, I'm starving," laughed Harry.

At the café, Harry asked Charles if there was anyway to get him a drivers license and a car. Charles told him he could set up lessons and he could have his licenses in a week and then they would go out a get him a car. (Charles knew of a wizarding place that could teach a young wizard to drive quickly) Once he told Harry this, Harry asked if there was anyway he could re-take his OWLS and if he could set for different test after some tutoring? Charles told him it was possible and they would set down and figure out the details once the Dursleys were gone. Harry agreed.

Back at the office, Petunia and Georgia found a nice 2 story house close to the factory. Petunia loved the country style of the house. It was love at first sight. She asked Georgia if she could take a couple of photos to show Vernon and Georgia made her a brochure. Charles and Harry arrived back at the office with take away for Petunia and Georgia. Petunia showed Harry the pictures of the house, she couldn't wait to get there. Charles told her, he would make sure everything was ready for them when they arrived and that when they came back this afternoon, he would have all the paper work ready to exchange the deeds to the houses. With that Harry and Petunia left. A couple of blocks away from the house, Harry asked Petunia to drop him off at the park. When she asked why, he told her he just wanted to look around one last time. She smiled at him and told him she would see him at home. Once she was out of sight, Harry looked around, not seeing anyone, he slipped under his invisibility cloak and returned home.

Once in the kitchen, he showed Petunia that his emancipation papers for the muggle/wizarding world were approved. She told him to pack and get ready to go as it was almost 1:30 and Vernon would be home a little before 2pm. Harry asked for a small suitcase so it wouldn't look suspicious. She got him one from the cupboard. Harry took it upstairs, he change into a comfortable outfit he had gotten for Christmas from Hermione, cargo pants and nice polo shirt, he placed his trunk into one of the boxes from his parents and it shrank. He then put all of his books in the other plus the books and electronics Dudley has tossed in his room, he added Hedwig's cage and told her to find him this evening. He checked everything and realized he had it all: under the floor board was empty, the desk, the wardrobe; it was all packed and ready for his new life.

He placed the other box in his mum's box and then shrunk them down saying Foxy as he laid his hand on the box. He put the shrunken box and his mum's jewelry box into the suitcase. He then went down stairs for a drink and to wait for Vernon to get home.

He told his aunt he was going to talk to the watcher and he sat his suitcase by the stairs and went outside. "Hello," Harry whispered

Diggle looked around and saw no one and removed his cloak. "What's got you all exited Mr. Potter?"

"We are going on an one month vacation to Italy! isn't it great?"

"That's wonderful Mr. Potter, when are you leaving?"

"As soon as my uncle gets home, and there he is."

"Have a wonderful trip Mr. Potter, I'll be here when until Tonks arrives and let her know"

"Great, Thanks, you're are a life saver"  
Harry smiled as he walked away. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were waiting by the car. "Well, we better go, we don't want to miss our plane" Harry said before whispering, "Everyone act happy their watching." Harry grabbed his suitcase and got in the car. They drove away from Privet Drive for the last time.

3 hours later...

Tonks arrived for her watch duty, she was tired and hoped it would be a quite day. As she approached the house, it seemed very quite. "Diggle, I here to relieve you of your shift"

"Well Tonks, you can go. I just waited on you since I didn't know how to reach you. Mr. Potter and his family left for a vacation to Italy, they will be back in a month."

"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Tonks

"Well, Mr. Potter was so excited, he told me they would be gone for a month, they left about 3 hours ago."

"Oh God."

"What's wrong?"

"Harry's family hate him!"

"Non-sense, they looked like one big happy family to me."

"Let's get out of here."

Diggle went home and Tonks disapparated, to the Ministry of Magic, thinking, _Dumbledore is not going to be happy.  
_


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Earlier...in the car

**"Boy what did you tell them?"** roared Vernon

"I told them that we were going on a one month vacation to Italy." Harry said innocently.

Vernon snarled, "Why were you all smiles and happy?"

Harry snarled back "Would you like them to think I was being forced?"

Vernon turned his head to glare at Harry, he veered into on coming traffic and had to quickly correct the wheel. He growled "No."

Dudley, who was trying his hardest to keep as much space between him and Harry, asked "Where are we going?"

Petunia was watching out the window, praying that there weren't any freaks following them absentmindedly stated "We are moving to the States."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have packed all my computer stuff, I need all that, turn this car around right now!" Dudley demanded.

Petunia turned around in the seat and glared at Dudley "No, we will get you a new one or I will see if the attorney will send it to us, you will just have to set back and be quiet, this is the only way for us to leave and get out of England with no one the wiser."

"Dad, turn around, I want my computer!" whined Dudley

Vernon keeping both eyes on the road this time, calmly told his son, "Duddy, listen to your mother, if we go back we will have to explain to the freaks. We are moving so we can have a nice normal life with no freaks."

Dudley huffed and pouted. Harry almost laughed out loud, but caught himself. Dudley was like an overgrown, severely overgrown baby.

Harry was quietly getting himself under control, to keep from laughing and the pouting Dudley, clearing his throat "I hope you have a happy life. If you want I can make sure they never force us back together."

Vernon shot him a suspicious look in the rearview mirror "How?"

Harry explained patiently, "My attorney can take care of it."

Vernon frowned, his face steadily turning red "How are you paying for this attorney? I'll not be paying for anything!"

Harry sighed and shook his head "My parents paid him."

Dudley snorted "Yeah right."

Harry smirked, his hand in the pocket of his cargo pants where he kept his wand "I'm considered and adult in both worlds now, you know."

Petunia gasped She didn't realize that he would be able to do magic. "Dudley leave him alone."

Vernon glared at his wife before his eyes turned back to the road. "WHY?"

Petunia sighed before stating "He is no longer under any restrictions."

Vernon's blinked stupidly before his eyes widened "What? Oh, yes, Dudley leave him alone."

They arrive at the plaza building and Harry lead them to the lifts and Charles' office. Once there, Charles had the papers ready to be signed for the transfer of the house and the car, then the Dursley's memories were modified. If asked, Vernon was given a transfer and the house was included in the transfer and their house was sold via a lawyer, to a couple whose husband was being transferred to England.

Charles had a car take them to his private air strip and they were gone. Hopefully to never return to England again. Harry arrange with Charles to have all of their personal effects to be shipped to California and for Marge Dursley to be moved along with them, but they needed to make sure that Mrs Figg wasn't around. They arrange for Mrs Figg to get an anonomus survey call and to win an all expense paid weekend at a spa.

So, Harry are you ready to see your flat? Charles asked with a grin

"Yes, but could you do me a favor?" Harry asked sweetly

"Depends on what the favor is." Charles asked suspiciously.

"Will you go with me to Gringotts tomorrow?" Harry smirked at Charles.

"Of course Harry, I promised your parents I would look after you once you came to me, so expect to see me a lot, especially since we co-own the building and live right across the Hall."

"Ok thanks, that means a lot."

"Well, let's go, is that suitcase all you have?"

"Yes, I don't have much, the Dursleys never bought me anything."

"Well, that settles it, my nephew and I will take you shopping tomorrow after Gringotts."

They stopped at a small grocer a few blocks from the flat and opened an account for Harry. Harry picked up a few things and they left for the flat. Once at the building, they parked in the underground garage. He was told each flat had 2 parking spaces. They walked to the lift and went to the 13th floor. He told Harry that the entire building housed squibs and wizards.

"Wont that allow someone to tell I'm here?"

"No, everyone here gives a vow of silence and has a secrecy clause in the rental contract. There are also wards that keep out anyone with the dark mark or harmful intentions so you are quite safe. You see the squibs and wizards that live here have been outed from the wizarding world, and hold no loyalty to anyone in it."

"Why?"

"Well the squibs are treated badly because they have no magic and the few wizards who live here are just about squib level, your mother founded this place as a safe haven for them, she set up introductions to the muggle world and counseling and a job placement center, so they could live full happy lives. Georgia, my assistant is a squib and the café where we had lunch is run by a squib and her Muggle husband. The grocer, is owned and run by a wizard. You will find that this whole community is manly squibs and wizards, we just live the muggle way and don't attract attention from the ministry, plus your mum, being a charms master, created several wards that protect us from muggles and wizards alike who would cause harm. We are hidden in plan sight, she used to say."

"Wow. I'm glad, maybe we can buy more buildings and help more people."

"We'll see, but lets get you settled first."

"OK."

Once on the 13th floor they got off the lift, Charles handed Harry the keys to 1301. Harry noticed that there were only two doors with numbers 1301 and 1303.

"Why are there only 2 doors?"

"Well, 1301 is your suite and 1303 is mine, we are the only ones on this floor and it is warded, speaking of which, I need to add you to the wards, please place your hand here on the red box on the wall." Harry did, he felt a small prick on his finger, his side of the floor glowed then settled.

"Now, lets' get you settled."

Harry opened the door. "Oh my..."

Meanwhile earlier...at the Ministry of Magic

Tonks went to her cubical to send a message to Dumbledore only to learn from Kingsley that Dumbledore was in with the Wizengamot and couldn't be disturbed. She told him about Harry.

"He isn't going to be happy about this." Kingsley sighed as he rubbed his bald head.

Tonks groaned "I know, but Dedalus didn't stop them from leaving. He said Harry was happy and excited to be going on vacation."

"But wasn't he informed to not let him leave the wards?"

"I don't know what Dumbledore told everyone else. I must contact Remus."

"Do that and I'll leave a message for Albus and let Moody know that he doesn't have to watch tonight and why."

"Ok." she went to the nearest secure fireplace, threw in the floo powder and called out "Remus Lupin, #12 Grimmauld Place."

"Tonks, what is it? Aren't you supposed to be at Harry's?" asked a worried Remus

"Remus, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in 10 min and I'll tell you everything." A cautious Tonks answered, she was worried that Remus was going to go postal.

"Why don't you come here, I've got something for the order I have to finish" Remus asked. He just knew something wasn't right.

"Ok, move out of the way." Tonks took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She need a calm mind to talk to Remus.

"Ok." Remus pulled his head out of the fire and moved out of the way.

Tonks through more floo powder and call #12 Grimmauld Place."

Once she arrived...

"Tonks, what is going on?" demanded Remus.

Tonks explained what happened.

"WHAT!?! How could this happen? What did Albus say?" Remus was shocked, and felt the need to sit down before he's legs gave out from under him.

"He doesn't know yet, he is in session with Wizengamot." Tonks was very worried about Albus' reaction.

"Damn!" swore Remus.

"I know." shivered Tonks.

About that time, Dedalus Diggle arrived.

Remus lunged at Dedalus screaming "How could you let them take Harry?"

Dedalus backed away quickly. Tonks grabbed Remus and in what she hoped was a soothing voice said, "Remus calm down, let's wait for Albus and the rest of the order."

Remus agreed and went to make tea. They all set around lost in thought. Around 8:30pm the floo fired and pops were heard as the order showed up. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Severus Snape, Elphias Doge, Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasleys and Hermione Granger. All were there sitting at the table when Albus showed up.

Albus cautiously asked, "What's happened?"

Tonks nervously answered "When I showed up for watch Dedalus told me Harry had left on vacation with his relatives to Italy for a month, I went back to the MOM to notify you."

Albus was furious but turned to Diggle asking politely, "Dedalus, your report please."

As professional as possible Dedalus answered, "Well, Mr Potter approached me, excited, I might add, that he and his family were leaving for Italy for a month and a few minutes later his uncle arrived home, they loaded up the car boot and left."

Shocked Albus asked, knowing he must stay in control not let on how angry he was, "May we see your memory of that?"

A nervous Dedalus replied, "Of course." He had never been asked to show his memory before and was a little nervous that he had done something wrong.

Albus pulled a pensieve out of the cabinet and placed it on the table, Dedalus pulled the memory and Albus projected it. Once the memory was complete.

Remus growled, "That was totally out of character, anyone who knew Harry would have known that."

Snape quietly agreed with Lupin "I agree something isn't right." Everyone looked at Snape shocked. "What? Just because I don't like the brat doesn't mean I want something to happen to him." he growled.

About that time there was a knock at the front door. Bill went to answer it and Amelia Bones entered and he led her to the kitchen.

Upstairs...

Ron growled, "I wonder what is gong on? I bet Potter is causing trouble."

Hermione sighed, "I know, if it wasn't for the money we get, I wouldn't be anywhere near him."

A frustrated Ginny snarled, "I don't know what you two are complaining about. I have to marry him and have sex with him–gross!"

Ron took a deep breath and said "Well, hopefully since Hermione and I are going to come out as a couple, we wont have to spend as much time with him, I don't want to die."

Hermione shrugged "Oh, I know, I hate to think what that curse would have to done if we didn't have the protection from Dumbledore on our prefects badges, Ginny you'll get your this year."

A confused Ginny asked "How does that work again?"

Hermione, being the know-it-all that she was, answered with a superior aire "The damping wards at Privet drive take a lot of magic from Harry, the Headmaster drains it to focus stone at Privet drive to whatever he uses at Hogwarts which is linked to our prefect badges."

Ginny still confused, but didn't want to seem stupid replied, "Oh I see"

They were totally unaware that someone was listening and recording their conversation, if they hadn't been testing out a surveillance device they might have never known.

Fred and George were angry, once back in their room:

Fred "Can you believe...

George "I know, it absolutely...

Fred "horrible to think we...

George "are remotely related...

Fred "to them. I wonder...

George "who else, Brother we...

Fred "must find out." they growled.

So, they set up listening devices in their parents, Bill and Charlie's rooms. They had to know.

Back downstairs...

Amelia and Bill went to the kitchen to chaos.

Albus shocked to see Amelia Bones, with the current crisis, he had forgotten that he has invited her to join the order. "Amelia, I'm so glad you could come by, but I'm sorry to say we've encountered a small problem."

Everyone seemed upset and she wondered how she could help. Amelia asked "Oh, can I help?"

Albus, not wanting the information to get out, but was cornered, he wanted her in the order as it would give him more control at the Ministry, so he politely answered "Well it seems we are unable to locate Mr Potter."

Amelia was shocked, she had heard rumors of how well protected Harry had been since he was placed with his relatives. "What"

Albus, knowing how shocked Amelia was and how much she would be able to help him if she was on his side answered, "Well, it seems that his family and he left for a month in Italy."

Amelia was confused "Well, he's just on vacation, I don't see the problem."

Remus, having had enough of the by play between them growled out, "The problem is: his family hates him and now they have him in another country!"

Amelia looked at Remus, trying to figure out what was going on, "What do you mean, his family hates him, if that is the case, why is he with them?"

Albus trying to defuse the situation, calmly stated, "That is the safest place for him, there is blood protection there."

Amelia looked at Albus as if he had lost his mind, "Albus, you know as well as I do, if there is no love, the protection is no good."

Remus stood suddenly and yelled "WHAT!?!?!? Albus, you assured us he was safe and he isn't! how could you?"

Albus sternly said, "Remus, please calm yourself." He had to get control of the meeting.

Remus, couldn't believe what he was hearing, turned and look Albus right in the eye and furiously growled out "NO, YOU KNEW HE WAS MISTREATED AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE!!!!!!!"

A shocked Molly asked "Albus, how could you leave a child like that?"

Albus answered "I knew Petunia was jealous of Lilly, but I know she wouldn't take that out on Harry." He couldn't believe that Molly Weasley of all people was questioning him.

Remus was furious, Albus knew there was no protection for Harry there and yet, he made him go back every summer even though Harry didn't want to go. He asked, "Then why does he come back thinner and exhausted? Why?"

Albus lowered his head, trying to look upset and sad. "I don't know, but that matter aside we need to find them. Hestia, please go to the airports and see when they left and what city they arrived in. Kingsley check with the Auror department see if they can help. Now everyone else, we will meet back here tomorrow."

Arthur, who had been quiet up to this point, asked, "What about the children, maybe they know something."

Molly shocked that Arthur would drag the children into this snapped, "No, the children need to stay out of this!"

Albus softly replied " Actually, that is a good idea, Nymphadora, get the children please." He needed to defuse Molly's anger.

Tonks gave Albus a cold stare, for the use of her name, but went to get the kids.

Tonks yelled from the hall, she was angry, something wasn't adding up, with what Amelia said, she needed to have a long talk with Remus, Harry was like the little brother she never had and she wasn't going to lose him now, she was still mourning Sirius. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, the Headmaster would like to speak to you

Fred & George came out of their room and answered "Ok."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione came out of Ron's room. Ron & Ginny answered "Ok."

Hermione, with her nose in the air demanded " what does he want? What going on Tonks?"

Tonks gave her a hard look and went back downstairs, she wasn't in the mood for a butt-kissing-know-it-all.

Downstairs in the kitchen...

"Have any of you heard from Harry?" Inquired Albus

Hermione answered for the group "No, we just saw him yesterday, when we parted from Kings Cross, but we haven't received any letters yet, Headmaster"

Ginny, wanted to look concerned for the love of her life asked, "Why?"

Ron, schooled his face into one of concern "Yeah what's gong on?"

Fred and George just set back and observed. Remus, their parents, Bill, Charlie, Snape and a few others looked pissed. Fred and George moved over to a corner and placed their listening device under the lip on the cabinet top.

Albus smiled benignly, "Now nothing is wrong, we were just wondering if you had heard from him since yesterday, you may go back upstairs now. Thank you."

"Yes, Headmaster" They said and went back to their rooms. Once in their room, Fred and George set back and listened.

Albus looked at his Order, "We must get Harry back. Everyone knows their assignments, Dismissed."

Amelia stayed in her sit. "I want to speak to you Albus."

Albus nodded. "Very well."

Everyone else left the kitchen.

Amelia looked at him with confused and upset eyes, "How could you leave a child in a home, where you knew there would be no Love?"

Albus sighed softly, playing up his 'I'm just an old man who has made a tiny mistake' act. "He is protected from Death Eaters and Voldemort there."

"If there is no love, then no he isn't protected and it is only a matter of time before Voldemort figures it out, especially since he used Harry's blood for the ritual he used to return. Albus I'm very disappointed in you and I will be looking into this. Good Evening."

"Amelia, I can't allow you to leave with this knowledge unless you take a wizard's oath of silence."

"I will not."

"I'm sorry then." Albus raised his wand "_Obliviate!_ You will not remember anything you learned about Mr Potter. Amelia, it was good to see you."

"As well as you Albus, good evening."

Dumbledore went upstairs with the pretense to check on the children. But back in the kitchen, Amelia was furious. "How dare he attempt to _Obliviate_ me, this investigation will go on and I know just the person to head it. Bastard."

Little did she know, there was someone hidden in the shadows. Snape couldn't believe what he just saw, and wondered how many others were obliviate. He went upstairs to seek out the one person he knew he could talk to, Remus Lupin.


	7. Chapter Five

**I know that there aren't many changes in these chapters, but I have tried to correct spelling errors and grammer. I'm still looking for a beta, but I need someone who can offer ideas as well as corrections. If anyone is interested please email me at unexpected (underscore)freedom at hotmail dot com**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Upstairs...

Albus looked at the children in front of him. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, did Harry give you any indication of the unexpected trip he went on with his family?

Hermione trying to get back in the old man's good graces shook her head before answering, "No Headmaster, we reported everything that Harry said on the train."

Ron shrugged before looking at the old Headmaster. "I don't see what the big deal, so Saint Potter went on vacation. Who cares?"

Albus frowned at the boy before him before shaking his head at the redhead's stupidity. "Ron, you don't understand. If Harry is away from those wards the damping and draining of his magic will no longer help our cause. He has to be there a month, if you hear from him let me know immediately."

Hermione nodded, " Of Course, sir."

On the third floor, Snape went to Lupin's room and knocked on the door. Remus opened the door, shocked to see Snape "Severus, what can I do for you?"

"Let me in first" Severus quietly said

"All right, come in." replied a confused Remus.

Once Remus closed the door, Severus locked the door and put silencing and anti-eavesdropping wards around the room.

"Severus, what's going on?" Remus asked, his voice calm.

"Well, you know that since I usually stay in a dark corner, people tend to forget about me being in the room." Remus nodded, "Amelia wanted to talk to Albus and he when didn't answer her question to her satisfaction; she threatened to investigate him. She wouldn't take an oath of silence that he demanded so he obliviated her." exclaimed Severus.

"What?!" whispered Remus in disbelief. That the Headmaster could do that to Amelia Bones, the Head of the Auror department and a high ranking Ministry Official chilled his blood.

"Yes, but she must of had some type protection, because it didn't work."

"The only thing that comes to mind is a piece of jewelry with a protection charm or spell or something that would prevent it from happening."

"I know of a potion and a spell, but maybe if we soaked a pendant in the potion and then used a protection spell, it would work for us."

"I'll do some research and see what I can find out, do you believe that he has obliviated you? I can check if you like and you can check me"

"Very well."

When Remus and Severus got comfortable on the couch Remus the cast the spell to check Severus for potions and spells. A long piece of paper appeared. "Now, you do me and then we will see if he has used any potions or spells on us."

"Alright" Severus cast the same spell on Remus and an even longer paper appeared. They examined the parchments and discovered other that medical spells they had loyalty, tracking, memory modifying, hatefulness, caged wolf, obliviate, magic damping, truthfulness, and controlling spells on both of them.

"Remus, we must get these spells off and get us some protection from them being replaced." exclaimed Severus. "I refuse to be used in this manner."

"I agree, but we can't do it here, he would know." agreed Remus.

"I want my memories back, Remus." sighed Severus

"I do to, my friend, I do to, wait here while I get a few books from the library." smirked Remus

"There are no books in the library"

Remus smiled "There is if you know where to look" Remus explained that Sirius' family had all but the general books moved to a private library that only the Blacks' or someone keyed in the wards could enter.

"Then I'm coming too" said an excited Severus, the Black library was said to be extensive.

"Fine, come on." Remus led him into Sirius' room.

"Why are we in Black's room?" Severus growled distastefully.

"He is dead Severus, please." pleaded Remus.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, we made up, we were friends before James and Lilly died."

"Remember the spells on you, anyway this is the only way to the library."

"Brilliant." they went to the library to begin their research.

Back on the second floor...

The twins were furious, Fred growled "We need to talk to Harry"

George smirked "Yes, we do...

Back at the Flat...

"Oh my..." The flat was a lot larger on the inside then it appeared. The entry was marbled tile in emerald green and black. There was a small table under a mirror on the right. There was a bench on the left. It opened up to a large livingroom, diningroom and kitchen all open and airy. The walls were a cream color with soft blue accents and dark woods. The kitchen had soft green accents and the diningroom had dark wood accents.

A lady walked through the kitchen from a room behind it. Charles introduce Harry to Richelle McLender, she was the live in housekeeper. "Hello Ms McLender, It's nice to meet you" smiled Harry.

"Hello Mr Potter, it is nice to see you again" Richelle replied.

"Please call me Harry and what do you mean again?" questioned Harry

"Call me Richelle and I haven't seen you since you were a baby." smiled Richelle, as she remember the lovely little family she helped care for.

"Oh, you knew my parents." a surprised Harry stated.

"Yes, I took care of them, like I will take care of you, they gave me a place to live and a job, I hope you will keep me on." Richelle said, her voice suddenly cautiously.

"Of course. Its nice that I wont be alone and since you knew my parents you can tell me all about them." Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

Charles laughed at the byplay before him. "Ok, Harry, I'm going to go, so you can get settled, remember I'm just across the hall if you need anything, my number is by the phone."

Harry asked quietly "Charles, since it is still early is there anyway we could get a few things tonight?"

Charles raised he eyebrow and asked"Like what?"

Harry smiled "A TV, VCR, DVD player, some movies maybe a couple of outfits, please."

Charles looked at his watch, it was 5pm "Ok Harry, let me tell my housekeeper and see if my nephew is home."

"Thanks Charles."

"Your welcome, why don't you put your things away and I'll be right back."

"All right."

Richelle smiled at Harry and asked "Harry, what would you like for dinner?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and answered "I would really love some Chinese food, is it possible to get take away tonight, is there a delivery close by?"

"Yes there is, I'll order it, it takes a bit to get it and I will keep it hot until you return, would you like a snack? I made some ginger biscuits earlier."

"That would be great" exclaimed Harry. They walked into the kitchen and put away the things Harry had bought earlier, then Harry took his suitcase to his room and took out the box and jewelry box.

He laid his hand on the box and said "Prongs" the box resized. Harry then took out the other box, which automatically resized. He removed everything and ended up with twelve boxes and six large trunks and one every large trunk as well as his school trunk. He put the jewelry box on the night stand. He opened his trunk, taking out everything, he put all of Dudley's old clothes in a pile. He put all his books in the book case by the desk. He placed all his nick-knacks around the room, hanging his uniforms and invisibility cloak up in the huge walk-in closet.

When he returned to the kitchen, Richelle had made tea and had a plate of biscuits at the bar. Hedwig showed up coming through the owl entry-Harry hadn't know he had an owl entry, but Richelle explained the entry had wards on it to remove any tracking device or spells, portkey, howlers, anything dangerous and the owl can't come through and had to return to the owner. "Well, that is good to have." Harry said relieved that he wouldn't be found anytime soon. Harry got Hedwig settled in his room, then went back to the kitchen to wait for Charles. Charles and his nephew came back. Charles introduced his nephew.

"Harry, I would like you to meet my nephew Christopher, Christopher, I would like you to meet Harry."

Harry smiled and held out his hand, " It's nice to meet you."

Christopher shook his hand "Nice to meet you too, but please call me Chris."

Charles smiled. "Well let's go shopping, we don't have much time tonight before the shops close."

The boys answered together "ok".

"Charles would you and Chris like to join us for dinner? Richelle is getting Chinese take away." Harry asked.

Charles, who loved Chinese answered, "That would be great, Richelle would you tell Michelle?"

Harry looked over at Richelle "Invite her to dinner too, please"

Richelle smiled "Of course." She picked up the phone to call Michelle, before she had a chance to start dinner.

The trio left to shop. They went to the closest department store. Harry picked out two large plasma TVs, VCRs, and DVD players, Chris helped Harry pick out several movies and CDs as well as a CD player, Harry also got a laptop with wireless internet and mp3 player, which Chris told him were the best, a cell phone in the electronics department. Charles told the salesman, to hold everything and they would bring his SUV around after they shopped a little more.

In the Clothes department, Harry had only planned on getting a couple of outfits, but Chris had other ideas and had the saleswoman measure Harry and an hour later he had ten pairs of pants: 5 jeans, 2 khaki slacks, 2 black slacks and one navy blue, ten shirts: 2 blue, 2 white, 2 black, 2 emerald green and 2 dark navy blue, underclothes which Harry blushed when the saleslady asked boxers or briefs, he told her boxers, he got 10 pair 5 silk and 5 cotton in the same color as his shirts, socks, and 5 pj's all in silk and undershirts, muscle (wife beaters).

Then they moved on to the shoe department where he got 3 pair of trainers, 2 dress shoes, a pair of hiking boots, a fuzzy pair of slippers, three pairs of loafers, and a comfortable pair of Birken stocks and a pair of Doc Martins. A couple of belts and a trench coat, leather jacket, and a couple of light weight jackets as well as 2 heavy coats.

A tired Harry commented that if this was a quick shopping trip he would hate to think what tomorrow might bring. Charles and Chris laughed and told him to just wait and see.

Charles and Chris helped Harry get everything in the SUV and the salesman helped load the TVs. They were on their way home. Once again, parked in the underground parking garage, they went to the lift where Charles handed Harry a funny looking key. "You'll need it to get to our floor, I forgot to give it to you earlier." Charles explained.

"Ok, thanks." said Harry.

Charles and Chris helped Harry get everything upstairs, while Charles set up the TV, VCR and DVD player in the livingroom, Chris helped Harry get everything set up Harry bedroom. Charles ran the cable to the bedroom and livingroom telling Harry that the cable was available to all flats as a courtesy of the management.

Chris looked around "Wow, you have a great room."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, it was my parents."

Chris frowned. "Yeah, my parents died too, a few years back, that's why I live with Uncle Charles."

Harry gave Chris a small smile. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Chris smiled back. "Thanks, so after everything settles down you want to hang out and have some fun?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Cool" they put all Harry's clothes and shoes away in the walk-in. Chris also offered to help Harry go through his boxes and trunk to help get everything put a way as well. "Thanks, it may be a few days before I get to those, they were left to me by my parents, so I have no idea what's in them." replied Harry.

Chris understood, "Oh, well, you might want to go through them alone."

"How about if I let you know?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like a plan, we need to get Uncle Charles to plan a vacation and get out of town and have some fun." smirked Chris.

Harry looked sad and answered "Yeah, I've never had a vacation. My relatives didn't like me much and never took me anywhere."

About that time, Richelle was calling them to dinner. They went to the diningroom and had a good time talking and getting to know one another.

When everyone left, Harry went back to his room to unpack some of the boxes and trunks. He set down beside the largest trunk, pressing his hand on the Potter crest, a small prick of his finger and a glow and a click and the trunk opened. Inside was a letter and a set of keys.

_October 31, 1981_

_Dear Harry_

_This trunk is a special one. Your mother and I made this just days ago, never thought I would build a trunk, but here it is. _

_There are 10 compartments, The first two are like a regular trunk. A place for books, paper, quills (or in your mother's case pens) ink your basic school stuff. The second a place for clothes, shoes, your broom, etc. The third, is a library, your mother filled it with all kinds of books, muggle and wizard. The fourth is a dueling/fitness room, with muggle exercise equipment and weights. There are also dueling dummies. _

_The fifth is a potions lab with books and ingredients that would make any potion master green with envy, your mother was very good at potions and had her masters, so you my son are set. The sixth has a small studio/office/small library, but is connected to the large one in the 3__rd__ compartment. The seventh has a large kitchen, diningroom and common room (your mother loves to cook as do I, so the pantries are stocked. The eighth is the travel room, there is a floo to the flat (there are three Floos each to it's own destination) one to Godric's Hallow and one to Gringotts, these are all private floos and that no one can use unless they are keyed to them, which you are as are we. The ninth is the bedrooms, there is a master suite and 3 bedrooms (each has it's own bath). The tenth is a surprise. _

_We are planning on using the trunk soon, we are going to hide away in it along with Padfoot and Mooney. We haven't told them yet. If all goes well, we will live in this trunk for the next few years until it is safe once again to appear, but if you are reading this letter then our plans went sour and Peter betrayed us. Your mother is sure he is a traitor, she says he isn't a rat for nothing. _

_But I digress if we aren't here to teach you all you need to know, the trunk will help you on your way, we've made arrangements just in case. You can also activate a charm so that only you can see the trunk, kind of like the Fidius charm... it too is a creation of your mother's she also has a charms mastery. Where as I have a mastery in transfiguration. Use this trunk well, my son and remember your mother and I love you and are proud of you. _

_Love, Dad_

Harry was in tears by the time he finished the letter. About that time Richelle was bringing towels for Harry's bathroom and heard him crying, she knocked on the door and Harry told her to come in. Richelle asked "Harry, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not, just one more day and my parents wouldn't have died!" cried Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry handed her the letter. Shocked Richelle asked. "Harry are you sure you want me to read this, it is a personal letter from your father."

"Please, you'll understand once you read it because I don't think I can explain it to you right now."

"All right." Richelle read the letter and had tears in her eyes as she wrapped Harry in a hug and let him cry. "Would you like me to get Charles, this might be something he could use to clear Sirius' name."

"Please, but come back, I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright, I be right back."

"Kay."

Richelle, went to the kitchen to the phone and called Charles. "Charles."

"Richelle, is everything all right?"

"No, I went to put towels in Harry's bath and found him crying on the floor in front of a trunk, I asked what was wrong and he handed me a letter, it was from James. I asked him if he was sure he wanted me to read the letter and he said yes, because he didn't think that he could explain, you need to come over here, I realize that neither of us know Harry very well, but there is info that could clear Sirius' name."

"I'll be right there, can I come through your room?"

"Yes, just hurry."

"On my way."

Charles come through and went straight to Harry's room where he found Richelle hugging Harry and rocking him, trying to calm him down.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"No." Harry once again held out the letter.

Charles read the letter and he too had tears running down his face. "Harry, I'm so sorry, but do you have any other information that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for your parents?"

Harry got up and went to the desk and got out two more letters from his parent and let Charles read them. Deciding the first letter from James would be enough to clear Sirius' name without giving out too much information about Harry.

After a few more soothing hugs from Richelle and a long shower, Harry got into his silk pajamas and went to bed, he had a long day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry came into the kitchen, he was pale, with dark purple bags under his eyes and it didn't seem like he could move without yawning. Richelle had breakfast and coffee waiting. Concerned she asked "Is there anything I can do for you today, Harry?"

"Yeah if you could get me some boxes so I can get rid of my cousins clothes I would appreciate it." replied Harry.

"What about the boxes in your room?" questioned Richelle.

"Those boxes are from my parents and have charms on them. I want to get rid of those clothes, you know what? Instead we can take them to the furnace when I get back and burn them." Harry smiled at Richelle, "I'm sorry I was such a mess last night."

"Oh, don't go there Harry. We all need to break down sometimes and have a good cry. It is good for our mental health. Now can I help you with anything else?"

_**flashback...**_

Harry drifted off and was going over in his mind the different types of study he had done over the years. Every year Petunia made him take summer classes with Dudley, to carry his books and keep up with assignments...**end flashback**

"Harry, are you alright? Can I get you something?" Richelle asked as Harry seemed off in space.

"Well, I need to get my diploma from muggle high school. Think you can help me there?"

"Of course, I'm a high school teacher during the school year, I teach English."

"Great! Are you good at all the classes?" Harry asked.

"Well, Michelle teaches science, but between the two of us we can get you through the test, we'll just tell them your home schooled and want to test out."

"Great!" exclaimed Harry.

Harry and Richelle finished their breakfast and a few minutes later Charles arrived and told Harry to bring his invisibility cloak, he didn't want Harry seen in the wizarding world.

"How did you know I have an invisibility cloak?" Harry said confused.

"I was close friends and neighbors not to mention co-owner of this building with your parents, Harry, there isn't much I don't know about your parents.." Charles said with a slight smile.

"Ok, let me get it and we can go." Harry returned and Charles led him to a small room and the end of hall by the lifts.

"This is the portkey and apperation room only those with permission or are added to the wards can use this room." explained Charles. They portkeyed to Gringotts.

Charles had it all arrange with Griphook before hand, which Harry was thankful for.

Griphook greeted them before Harry had even recovered his balance. "Welcome, this way if you please." They followed Griphook to his office.

"Now Mr Potter if you would please kindly remove your cloak, we can get started. I received your emancipation papers yesterday. I need to know how much you know about your inheritance?" questioned Griphook when they arrived at his office.

"Well, I only have my vault and a small vault set up by Fred and George Weasley, as their silent partner." replied Harry.

Griphook continued "Mr Potter..."

Harry interrupted, "Please call me Harry."

Griphook smiled "Harry weren't you given or had read to you your parent's will and given your vault keys at 11?"

"No, I don't even have my vault key, the Headmaster has it."

"Well now, that throws some light on a few things." Griphook said with a frown, which made his already menacing looking face even more so.

Charles asked "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in a moment, but please excuse me for a few minutes." As Griphook got up to leave, another goblin came in with a tray of tea and scones.

"Please serve yourselves, I'll be right back." said Griphook.

Harry felt a vibration on his wrist, he rolled his eyes and lifted his arm and whispered, "Marauder for life."

"Emerald, this is Sapphire" and few seconds later "Emerald this is Onyx"

Harry "What's up guys?"

Fred exclaimed "Where are you? We have major Intel for you."

Harry frowned "Hold on" Harry put his hand over the mouth piece and looked at Charles who was stunned.

He pointed to the wrist piece and asked "Harry, what is that?"

"That would take a while to explain, the twins, whom I trust, I'm their business partner after all, would only contact me if it were important, can we meet them?"

"Harry you are an adult now, I can't tell you what to do, I can only advise you."

"All right do think we'll be through by 2pm?"

"Yes, we should be as it is 8:30am now." Harry moved his hand said "Meet me in the office at 2pm over and out."

Fred and George "confirmed-over and out"

Earlier at headquarters...

Remus set in his room, which was attached to Sirius' room. He saw a light under the door and knew the only way into that room was through his unless you knew the password, so he opened the door. "HUH" the glow brightened and two letters appeared. Remus walked over to the desk and picked up the envelope with his name on it and it glowed gold. Sirius' scent flooded over Remus. "Siri" he whispered as tears ran down his face as he opened the letter.

_December 15, 1995_

_My dearest Mooney,_

_I'm sorry I have left you once again and probably because I recklessly ran into a battle without thinking. Coming to either yours or Harry's rescue. I pray that you and he are alive and safe even if it meant I died. Now, I'm pranking with Prongs and running from Foxy. Now on to important things, I filed a new will today with Griphook at Gringotts, don't ask how, you wouldn't like it, also in my desk drawer-only you or Prongslet can open it, Maurader style-there are two journals the red for you and the green for Harry. Each journal has a piece of me from the spell Lily created. Please take care of Harry. I made you his new Godfather. Watch out for the head of the turkeys as there is something not quite right there. Let Harry have as much of a life as possible. Take care of yourself and Harry. James, Lily and I will be watching and waiting, but we can wait, have a nice long life with our pup._

_All my love,_

_Padfoot _

Remus had tears running down his face. He opened the desk drawer with, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The drawer popped opened and he saw the two journals just as Sirius said he would. He took out the two journals and went back to his room. He heard a knock at his door. He cleaned his face with a spell so no one would know he had been crying. He opened the door to find 2 rather ticked off wizard's. Concerned, Remus invited them in."Come on in guys, what can I do for you?"

Fred stated quietly "First, we need a few wards and a wizard's oath from you."

"All right" Remus placed the wards requested and gave a wizards vow not to let anyone but Harry know what he learned from Fred and George.

Remus quizzed "All right guys, what is going on? Why all the secrecy?"

Fred began "With the help of Harry, we were working on a few things to help the order..."

George picked up"We have been testing, and after a few failures, we tried a different approach and luckily it worked, we hadn't told anyone of our success or even what we were working on..."

Fred snapped "Since, we were testing them yesterday-"

George growled "-we learned a lot.

Fred pulled out a small box and opened it. A small orb lay inside swirling with color. George took the orb out and tapped it with his wand and the conversations from yesterday poured out, including the one between Albus and Amelia.

A shocked Remus growled "I can't believe them!"

Fred quietly said "At least Mum, Dad, Bill and Charlie weren't in on it."

George snapped "I don't think we could have managed it if our whole family were betrayers."

Remus sighed "We have to find a way to contact Harry."

Fred & George smirked and spoke in unison, "We know a way to contact our business partner."

A confused Remus asked "Business partner?"

Fred smiled and said "Yes, he gave us his Triwizard's-"

George knowingly smirked "-prize money to start our shop."

Remus mischievously smiled "Well, let's contact him."

Fred and George raised their arms up and whispered. "Marauder for life." Remus being a werewolf heard what they said and smiled.

Fred whispered "Emerald, this is Sapphire."

A few seconds later George whispered "Emerald this is Onyx."

Harry answered, "What's up guys?"

Fred exclaimed, "Where are you? We have major Intel for you"

Harry quietly said "Hold on." Muffled voices were heard then Harry came back and replied, "Meet me in the office at 2pm over and out."

Fred and George quietly whispered, "Confirmed-over and out."

Remus inquired, "Where did you get those?"

George smirked, "Harry got them from a muggle surveillance catalogue and Fred and I made them compatible with magic."

Fred smirked, "Would you like one, we can link yours with ours-"

George smirked as well, "-but not with Harry's until later."

Remus smiled "Well, let me get a few things together and we can go to your shop. We can't let anyone know, so I'll just tell everyone I'm helping you guys out for the day."

Fred & George smirked, "Yeah, but are you sure you want to spend your day in a joke shop Professor?"

Remus smirked at the boys "Well Sapphire and Onyx, I, Mooney, the last of the Marauders, would be most pleased to spend the day in a joke shop."

Fred and George jaws dropped, "No way! Why didn't Harry tell us?!?!?!"

Fred raised his eyebrow, "Can you prove it?"

George gapped, "Tell us something to prove it!"

Remus pulled out a piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map gave it's greeting

"Good morning Mr. Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs wish you a good day and happy exploring. Messes Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, bid you good day."

Fred and George stood there with the mouths hanging open "Wow!"

Fred stood staring at him with his eyes wide. "You truly-"

George's eyes were just as wide as his brother's but he was bouncing on his feet "-are a Marauder!"

"Who were-"

"-the others?"

Remus smiled at them. "Padfoot a.k.a. Sirius Black, Prongs a.k.a. James Potter and wormtail a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew." said Remus growling out the last name.

Fred and George growled "Damn Rat!"

Remus "I totally agree, let's get breakfast and go; it's getting close to opening time."

Fred and George exclaimed "Deal!"

Remus took down the wards and they went down stairs to eat and head to the store.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 Back at Griphook's office...

Griphook came back into the office with several other goblins. Griphook announced, " Harry after hearing that you've never read or had read to you, your parent's will, I went to check with the goblin assigned to your account by your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore-"

Harry interrupted "-but Sirius Black was my magical guardian."

Griphook sighed "I know, please allow me to finish, I promise to explain everything that happened. Harry agreed. Griphook started explaining, "Dumbledore not only provided a document, but also found a corrupt goblin to place as the manager of your accounts, now as to the document it prevented the reading of your parents will; Harry started to protest; but Griphook raised his hand; your parents will wasn't even pulled and the orb never appeared, we are checking now to see what the current goblin did to prevent this. Now as to the money and property he took and is using, we can get it back immediately."

Charles frowned, "How much money are we talking here?"

Griphook flipped through some papers before looking back up. "Over the past 14 years, he withdrew money all in the name of Harry for his housing, education and care about 550,000 galleons.

Harry had a scowl on his face before shaking his head. "I never saw a penny of that money."

Griphook looked as puzzled as Harry was sure a Goblin could look. "What do you mean, he has receipts where he paid your relatives for food, clothing, and housing."

Harry just shook his head again. "I don't believe he did, do you have a pensieve?"

Griphook looking intrigued nodded before pulling out a large crystal and handed it to Harry, "It works like a pensieve, but instead of removing your memories it only copies them and only the one holding it can view the memories or I can make so we can all view it."

Harry whispered to Charles, then asked if they could get Remus Lupin. Remus was summoned to the bank, he would be needed for the reading (the first reading, as Sirius set it up that way) of Sirius' will. Since Remus was in Diagon Alley, it only took him a few minutes to arrive at the bank. While they waited a knock at the door, Griphook went to the door, gave a bow and let in a regal looking goblin.

Griphook introduced the Chief Goblin "Mr. Potter, Harry, Mr. Helton, Charles, may I present our Chief Goblin and President of Gringotts Chief Ragnok."

Harry stood and bowed, smiling "It is an honor to meet you sir." Charles bowed as well.

Ragnok look a bit taken aback never had a wizard acknowledge a Goblin in such a formal manner or even with common courtesy, but smiled and greeted Harry and Charles.

Remus was escorted to Griphook's office by Slangtooth. Once in the office, he spotted Harry. He rushed over, scooping Harry in a massive hug "How are you? Where have you been? Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me, I would have helped you!" inquired Remus.

Girphook interrupted "Mr Lupin, please we must proceed." Griphook, Ragnok, Charles and Remus reviewed Harry's childhood memories at the Dursley's and they were angry. How could anyone treat a child that way? Griphook told Harry, "First, I pulled your parents written will and I'm going to read you."

"I, James Harold Potter, and I, Lilith Rose Potter nee Evans, both being of sound mind and body here by leave everything to our son, Harry James. All money, properties, businesses, stocks, bonds, all personal items, and family artifacts etc to him, our sole heir.

Should Harry not be an adult, the list of the follow people are suitable to be his guardian, **under no circumstances what so every is he to be place with Petunia Dursley nee Evans. **She and her husband despise magic and would mistreat and could never love our son.

1. Sirius Black, bonded Godfather

2. Remus Lupin, bonded Godfather

3. Frank and Alice Longbottom, friends and James cousins(Frank)

4. Amelia Bones, James' cousin

5. Severus Snape, friend

6. Roxy Walters, bonded godmother–US

7. Samantha Jones, bonded godmother-US

8. Renee Turney, friend-US

9. Marcus Smitt, friend-US

10. Charles Helton, friend and attorney-UK & US

witnessed: Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore."

"He knew all this time, he knew how I was treated. Starved, beaten, and never loved. He knew and didn't do anything about it." shouted Harry.

Harry broke down and cried. Remus wrapped him in his arms and pulled him into his lap and let him cry, until he fell asleep.

While Harry was sleeping, they discovered not only was Dumbledore stealing, but also the goblin managing the accounts. He also took rare books and artifacts from the Potter and Black vaults on Dumbledore's orders. The goblin still had almost all the money he took from Harry and it was placed back into his vault. Chief Ragnok raised his hand and it glowed, he sent out a spell in gobbledegook. They knew the spell worked when Harry's cloak disappeared. They sent out a clean up crew to all Harry's properties and removed anyone there, they could only take what the brought with them, making sure nothing of the Potter's was removed, thanks to the house elves. They placed new wards that would only allow a Potter by blood. The money in Dumbledore's vault was removed, but Dumbledore had much more to return. His Letter would be sent out the next morning, explaining that the goblin over the accounts was caught stealing.

Harry woke up, he hadn't been asleep long, he apologized and they got back down to business, the reading of Sirius' will. Griphook tapped the orb and 2 letters appeared and then they heard Sirius' voice...

_"Harry and Remus, this is a private reading of my will, another will be read in a one week which you two don't have to attend. First off, clearly , I'm gone and I probably rushed in without thinking. I probably died in a duel because I've never taken a duel seriously. Please don't blame yourselves or feel guilty. I was a prisoner at Grimmauld as I was in Azkaban, I'm finally free. There are letters for you both here and at Grimmauld place, now onto my will._

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body-no comments please Mooney-hereby leave Remus J Lupin a.k.a. Mooney 3,000,000 gallons, ½ ownership of all properties and businesses. Mooney get some new clothes and no complaining._

_To Harry James Evans Potter, with the exception of what I left a few others, I leave you everything else as well as being co-owner with Mooney. Now to make it official. "I, Sirius Orion Black, being the head of the Black family, hereby name Harry James Evans Lupin Black Potter, my sole heir, by magic and by blood, so mote it be. A golden glow surrounded Harry, he felt loved and safe._

_Harry, Remus take care of one another, I will be fine with James and Lilly hopefully they wont be to mad at me for leaving Harry so soon. I love you guys, Harry, you are the son I always wanted. Remus, you are the best friend and partner I could have ever had. See ya around_

_Padfoot signing off."_

When the voice faded away a ring appeared on Griphook's desk. Charles sadly said, "Harry, I don't think you can be a full heir to Sirius as you must be of Blood."

Remus answered "Yes, he can, Lily insisted that we be bound as Godparents and Godchild by blood, an old Goblin ritual and Lily had it blessed. Charlie is that you?"

Charles smiled and said, "Yes, Mooney, it's me. I was wondering if you would recognized me."

Remus smirked, "I just caught your scent, Tambourine Man."

Charles smiled, "I haven't heard that in years."

Griphook said, "I'm sorry sirs but back to the heir issue."

Remus and Charles together said, "Of course"

Griphook handed Harry the ring and said, " Harry, please place the ring on your left index finger."

Harry put the ring on his left index finger and was engulfed in a silver and gold light. He felt the ring resize and bond to him. A rush of magic and knowledge fused with his core, soul and mind. Griphook then handed him the Potter Family ring which he wore on his right middle finger.

Sirius also requested that the do a Heritage Potion on Harry.

Griphook got the potions out of the cabinet. One was light blue and one light lavender. He instructed Harry to place 3 drops of blood in each vial and to shake them for 3 minutes until they turned dark blue and a dark purple, then pour them onto the parchment on the table. The blue was for his father's side and the purple for his mother's.

Harry did as he was told and soon the parchment began to fill out. After about 10min they seemed to stop.

Harry James Evans Lupin Black Potter

**Father ...****Mother**

James Harold Potter... Lilith Rose Evans

Sirius Orion Black... Roxy Walters

Remus J Lupin... Samantha Jones

This alone freaked Harry out, he stated "It's like I have six parents! Has anyone heard from my godmothers?

Charles sadly told Harry, "I haven't seen or heard from Roxy since before your parents deaths but Samantha died a few days before your parents, but we can try and reach Roxy, if you like."

After reading all the info on the two papers, they learned that Harry was the heir to many families, 3 of which were believed to have died out. On his fathers side he was the heir to Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

On his mothers side he learned his mother (Lily) was a pureblood, she was adopted by the muggle Evans family but was actually the last of the Wizarding Evans and Zorander families and the heir of Merlin and Helga Hufflepuff. All in all Harry is the heir to seven powerful family lines. Upon the finished lists of families 5 more rings appeared on Griphook's desk.

First, he had Harry put on the Gryffindor ring, Harry put it with the Potter ring and the glowed, merged and resized. Slytherin's ring went with the Black ring. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw went together one his right index finger and Zorander and Evans on his right middle finger and Merlin's ring on his right ring finger, once he did a dome of color surrounded Harry blinding all who were in the office. Griphook smirked, the heir of seven had been named.

Harry had all the keys changed to new ones. Charles, Remus, Griphook and Ragnok visited each vault where a trunk was waiting for the new heir in each. Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak from the Potter vault as well, he also had all the money and items removed from Sirius' vault (removed before today) returned.

Griphook arranged for Harry to get the wizarding version of a credit card and money bag that could get an exact amount from his vault also telling him, that Gringotts would open charge accounts in the stores of his choice, the went through a list and Griphook opened the accounts and arranged for a monthly statement to go to Charles' office. Harry, Charles and Remus left for WWW. But before they left, he asked Griphook to make the rings invisible. No one would be able to find out by seeing his rings with Goblin magic.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 Back at #12...and shopping

A shriek was heard throughout the house. Ron burst into the room Hermione was using.

"What's wrong?" he asked out of breath having ran to her room.

"All my books, the very rare ones, the Headmaster gave me are gone. I was reading one and it just vanished." screamed Hermione.

By this time everyone at Grimmauld was out in the hall. Albus came forward "I'll find out what happened, Miss Granger."

First, he Floo-ed back to his office and sure enough Gryffindor's sword and all the rare books from the Potter and Black vaults were gone. About that time, Snape came into the office, telling him all the rare potion books he had given him had vanished.

Albus Dumbledore was furious.

He flooed to Diagon Alley and went straight to Gringotts. He demanded to see Goblin Slangtooth. He was informed that Slangtooth was unavailable and could another goblin assist him.

About that time Griphook appeared, and greeted the headmaster, "Mr. Dumbledore, may I see you for a moment in my office?"

In a grand-fatherly voice replied, "Of course."

Once in Griphook's office, he was offered tea. "No, thank you." he politely refused.

Griphook smirked, "How may I help you Mr Dumbledore?"

Albus smiled, "It appears that several items in my possession have disappeared and I would like to get them back."

Griphook looked surprised, "Really, now, that is odd. We were going through a surprise audit and noticed large sums of money and items being taken from several vaults. We found that Slangtooth, who was appointed by you, was stealing from Mr Potter's vaults and a recall of all money and items has been made, as well as a full investigation of all properties, stocks, bonds and businesses, et cetera. Any sales and such will be investigated and determine if they were on the up and up or dodgy. Until a full investigation has been complete all Potter vaults have been frozen. Slangtooth is being interrogated over this mishap as we speak. Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter gave me full permission to use the properties, books and artifacts that I had, also the money was used to house, cloth and feed Mr. Potter as well as pay for his education. So if you will just unfreeze those accounts everything will be good." Albus stated with a know-it-all attitude.

"Not without speaking to Mr Potter in person. Large amounts of money were placed in your personal vaults Albus Dumbledore, it has been put back." snarled Griphook, eyes narrowed.

"I'm his magical guardian, so I have full control of his vaults and well being." Albus brought his power into his voice, hoping to intimidate the goblin before him.

"No, sir, you are not his magical guardian. Sirius Black is his magical guardian. So either produce Mr. Potter or Mr. Black or I will have charges brought against you." Griphook viciously snarled at Albus.

"Now see here, I was given guardianship when Mr. Black was imprisoned." demanded Albus.

"According to Ministry records, as well as ours, he was never convicted of a crime, so therefore after 6 months your guardianship was invalid. Given your attitude, we will be looking closer to those accounts. A recall of all keys to the Black and Potter Vaults is being made as we speak. Good Day." Griphook walked over to the door and opened it waiting for Albus Dumbledore to leave, when he just sat there Griphook threatened him with security. Albus walked out of the office and out of the bank and apparated to Hogwarts trying to figure out what went wrong.

At Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes...

Charles, Remus and an invisible Harry entered the shop and one of the twins looked up. Fred smirked, "Remus, who's your friend?"

Remus smiled "I would like to introduce you to Charles Helton, Charles met Fred Weasley and some where around here is..." just about that time George walked in "speak of the devil George Weasley, George this is Charles Helton."

George smiled, "Nice to meet ya."

Remus smiled, "Well, we need to get ready for our friend."

Fred and George smiled, "Of course." They then locked up the shop and went upstairs to the office.

Fred questioned "Is it safe-"

George cut him off in that odd way that only twins could. "-for our friend-"

"-with him here?"

"No offense."

Charles smirked "None taken, I'm his attorney."

"I don't leave home without him." said a smirking Harry as he pulled off his invisibility cloak. He was sandwiched between the twins before he could blink. "Hi guys," Harry smiled.

Fred and George smiled back, "Hey Em."

Harry asked, " How is everyone?" Fred, George and Remus growled. "What's going on?" questioned Harry.

Remus growled "We learned some interesting things while the guys were testing out a new security device."

A confused Harry asked, "Oh, what did you learn and were you able to get all the kinks out so magic didn't effect them?"

George frowned, "Sit down and we will play it back for you."

They played the recording orb for them. Harry paced and said, "I can't believe them!"

Remus sadly said, "I'm sorry Harry."

"Don't you dare apologize for them. I'll deal with them later. When is the next time Grimmauld will be empty?" growled Harry.

"In the morning, why?" questioned Remus.

"Fred and George can bug the whole house except your room." smirked Harry.

"Good plan." smirked Charles.

"Guys how did it go with the computers and cell phones?" asked Harry.

"They are both working like a dream, we have 12 of each." Grinned Fred and George.

"Give me 3 of each and give Charles and Remus the phones, computers and wrist communicators, but we will need a code name for Charles." said Harry.

"Actually as an unofficial Marauder I have one thank you." Charles smirked.

"Oh and what might that be?" questioned Harry .

"I'm an animagus, you know, I was taught by James and Sirius after we left school." replied Charles.

"Really, what is your animal and name?" asked Harry.

"I'm a timber wolf and my name is Seregon, which is elvish for wolf." smirked Charles.

"Cool, maybe you and Remus can teach me and the guys." smiled Harry

Remus said, "Sounds good, I'm sure those journals are around somewhere."

Harry said, "I probably have them, Petunia gave me some boxes and mum's jewelry box."

"You may very well have them then." Remus replied.

Harry quietly asked, "You'll come over and go through them with me right Mooney?"

Remus smiled, "Of course."

Fred and George smirked at how easily Harry got Remus to agree, but then had to ask, "Em, why did you not tell us that our heros were your father, godfather and our dear Professor Lupin?"

"Well, first of all I didn't learn until the end of third year, Ron knew and I just thought he would have told you." answered Harry giving the twin a sad puppy face.

Fred and George sighed, "Damn! Not the puppy eyes, ok we forgive you, we love you Em."

Harry smirked, "Ok guys, I need to go shopping and I don't want to be recognized, can you help me out?"

Fred and George smirked, "Of course." They gave Harry a Hair lengthen and lightening potion, contacts and muggle make-up to cover his scar.

Harry hugged the twins and whispered, "Thanks guys."

Fred whispered, "Anytime-"

George whispered "-partner."

Remus and Charles took Harry shopping in Mystique Alley, a little side alley that only the elite could dream to afford.

Once in, Harry announced that he was hungry and could they please eat. They went to a beautiful French Bistro and had a great meal. Then they were off to Storm's Robes for every occasion. Harry was measured, he gave Charles and Remus a look that screamed: "Help me!" Remus just smirked at him and Harry smirked back and told the Lady that Remus wanted a new wardrobe as well. Remus tired to tell her not today, but Harry pulled the Padfoot card with puppy dog eyes and Remus was next to Harry getting measured as well. One hour and several bags later, Remus and Harry had a new wizarding wardrobe. Harry also had the latest catalogue.

They wandered the alley and came across a bookstore where Harry bought a lot of books in all subjects. He also bought potion ingredients at the apothecary and got parchment, self inking quills in all colors, and a desk ink well set along with a seal kit at the stationery store. They came across an optometrist and Harry got contacts with special features. At the armory Harry got dragon hide pants, vest, dueling robes and a wand holder. Next door, Harry found a weapons store, he got a sword, daggers, throwing stars, small knives. They stopped at the luggage store and Harry bought a trunk to put all his purchases in as he was running out of pockets.

In the very back of the alley was a rare magical pet shop, there Harry found the smallest kitten he had ever seen, she was white and completely adorable, Harry couldn't resist and went to purchase her, on the way to the counter, he noticed a little black one and got it as well. At the counter, he had the saleslady get him everything he would need to care for them, she gave him a book that told him everything he needed to know about the cats he bought and a catalogue for food and accessories for the future. Looking through the book, he learned that his new pet were a magical version of a white tiger and black panther.

On the way to the Leaky Cauldron, they stopped at Ollivander's to get Harry a new wand or have his customized. Charles had told all bout adding new runes and cores to his wand.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" greeted Ollivander.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Ollivander, I need to either have my wand customized or I need a new one." replied Harry.

"Oh, what's wrong with your wand?" questioned Ollivander.

"It wont work against it's brother wand." calmly stated Harry.

"I knew it." exclaimed Mr. Ollivander.

Remus asked, "What do you mean?"

Ollivander answered, " Dumbledore and Fudge made it to where this wand was the only one that I could sell to Mr. Potter, but I tried every wand in the shop first hoping one would be a perfect match for him, now as a Learning wand this one is perfect, but not as a dueling wand, I told them that it wouldn't work against it's brother wand, but they insisted and I didn't want to end up in Azkaban, I hope you understand. But now you are here, so let me lock up."

Ollivander waved his hand and put up the closed sign locking the door and escorted them to the back to his work shop. First Ollivander asked for Harry's wand, he told Harry he could customize it, but he really needed a custom wand built from scratch, but the customization on his old wand would help. He first led Harry to a cabinet and had him pick out two vials that felt right. Harry asked "What are these?" as he handed the two vials to Ollivander.

"That is the free cores I have, when I chanted the spell it only showed you the blood samples for soaking your wand, so let's see what we have here. Well, now, this is curious" replied Ollivander.

Harry asked cautiously, "What is curious?"

Ollivander absent-mindly answered, "Well, you chose werewolf and grim blood to soak your wand in"

Harry smiled "That makes since, Remus, my godfather, is a werewolf and Sirius, his animagus form was that of a grim."

Ollivander smiled "That explains it. Now lets get this started as it takes 6hours for the blood to soak in."

Ollivander placed the wand in a clear looking box and summoned a large golden bowl, he mixed the blood, but it didn't glow the way it should. "Hmmm, Mr. Potter I need a small sample of your blood." Ollivander requested.

Harry nervously said "Ok."

Ollivander picked up a small knife and Harry held out is hand, he pricked Harry's finger with the tip of the knife and held his hand over the bowl letting thirteen drops fall. When Harry's blood hit the blood in the bowl, it hissed and glowed an iridescent color and the blood mixed. He then levitated the bowl into the box and floated the wand into the bowl, the wand hissed and then a humming could be heard and the blood was soaked into the wand. "Now, let's get the materials needed for you new wand."

Leading Harry over to the wall of wood samples, he told Harry to pick the woods that felt right. One the first pass of the walls he felt a pull to a small piece of mahogany, but it didn't feel complete, so he ran his fingers over the wood and picked a small piece of willow, but it still didn't feel complete, running his hand over the woods again, he picked up a large piece of ebony. He handed all three to Ollivander. "Most unusual." replied Ollivander "I always am" Harry smiled at Ollivander. Next he went back to the core cabinet, but nothing felt right"

Ollivander asked "I believe you just got two new familiars, correct?" Harry just nodded, wondering how he knew that. Harry took the two kittens out of their basket. "Wow, these are most unusual familiars as well, see if they would be willing to give a small blood sample for your new wand" Harry pet his little familiars "well, guys would you be willing to give a blood sample for me?" The kittens nodded and padded over to the work bench they let Ollivander take a blood sample from them. Next Ollivander told Harry to see if any focus stone felt right to him. An emerald and sapphire later, Harry had the components for his new wand. Mr Ollivander told them his new wand would be ready by 6pm the next day, and Harry could pick up his old wand that evening but Harry should be careful. They arranged for Charles to pick up Harry's wand the next day. Harry paid for the new wand and the extra for his old one.

They left for the muggle side of London. In the Leaky Cauldron, they had a close call, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were there. They flagged Remus down to ask if there was any news on Harry. Remus told them no and excused himself.

They went shopping, Harry bought a complete wardrobe at Harold's as did Remus. In a Goth store, Harry bought leather pants, jackets-short and long, boots and belts. They went to a muggle bookstore where Harry bought all the books he needed to complete his muggle education.

They moved onto an art store, where Harry got everything he needed to draw, sketch and paint, next to it was a small stationary store, and Harry bought notebooks, pens, pencils, highlighters and paper and even ordered personalize stationary. Then, they returned to Harry's flat, he keyed Remus into the wards so he could visit. He ask Remus and Charles to stay for dinner, where he cooked. He told Richelle to relax, because he loved to cook. He fixed steaks with jacketed potatoes, carrots and peas with a cream sauce. For dessert he made a trifle. They enjoyed their meal and complimented Harry on a great meal.


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9 One week later...The Official Reading of the Will of Sirius Orion Black

Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, her parents; Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were seated in a conference room waiting for the will of Sirius Black to be read. Griphook walked in with several boxes floating behind him. "We are here for the reading of the Last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black." with that he started the orb.

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, hereby state the following:

I, Sirius Orion Black, head of the Black Family, hereby reinstate Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora, as a member of the Black Family, so mote it be. (With that a silver glow surrounded Andromeda and Nymphadora.) I leave to Andromeda and Ted Tonks 100,000 galleons and the New York penthouse. Enjoy them. To Nymphadora, can't hit me for that Tonks-everyone laughed-I leave 50,000 galleons and a cottage in Wales.

To my cousins, Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave 100,000 galleons and a small store in Ottery St Catchpole.

To Bill Weasley, I leave 10,000 galleons and a series of books on Egyptian Artifacts and Culture.

To Charles Weasley, I leave 10,000 galleons and 2 complete sets of Dragon-hide clothes and a complete set of Dragonology books.

To Percy Weasley, I leave nothing, Family is more important than ambition. (Percy got up and left)

To Fred and George Weasley, my junior Mauraders I leave 10,000 galleons each and a building in Hogsmeade along with a set of Journals of Jokes and Pranks, keep the laughter rolling.

To Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger , I leave 10,000 galleons each if in your heart you are truly Harry's friend, I have my doubts, see Griphook.

To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, I leave nothing except these words:

I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Black Family, hereby disown Narcissa Black Malfoy and her son Draco Lucius Malfoy from the Black Family, so mote it be.

A silver glow surrounded Narcissa and Draco pulsed a few times and faded. Narcissa gasped and tears ran down her face as she and Draco left the room. Griphook met them at the door with a letter to Narcissa.

I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Black Family, hereby disown Bellatrix Black LaStrange and any children she may have from the Black Family, mote it be.

Again a silver glow shot out and left the room.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave nothing but his comment, you only care for yourself and no one else. I learned that being trapped in that God forsaken house. May the gods have mercy on you during your judgement.

Everyone gasped and Albus' face flushed "He was bitter that I tried to protect him."

To Remus J. Lupin, I leave 3,000,000 galleons and ½ ownership of all properties, businesses and stocks. Mooney get a new Wardrobe.

And last but not least, to my godson, Harry James Evans Lupin Black Potter, I leave everything else and the other ½ ownership of all properties, businesses and stocks. Now to make it official

I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Black Family, hereby claim Harry James Evans Lupin Black Potter, my heir by magic and by blood, so mote it be.

A golden glow left the room and everyone gasped. Albus was staring at Remus. Griphook got everyones attention with his announcement "Please come to the front as I call your name to collect what is yours." Griphook wanting to make a show called "Ronald Weasley" Ron walked up to the desk confident that he would get what was coming to him. Griphook explained "Place your had on the orb. If it accepts you, a vault will be arranged, if it doesn't you get nothing." Griphook smirked, he knew that they would be hexed with Traitor across their foreheads.

Flashback...

_Griphook greeted Harry and Remus the day before the reading. They asked if there was a way for the orb to hex Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Griphook wanted to know why and Harry played the surveillance orb for him. He also arranged for the Goblin's to check the wards at #4 Privet Dr. A gleeful Griphook happily created a orb for the jinx on the 3 horrible people. This worked with Sirius' wishes with his will as well._

End Flashback.

Ron reached out and touched the orb, wrapping his fingers around the orb, he released the breath he was holding, since nothing immediately happened, but he relaxed to quick and was shocked. Ginny Weasley, she too thought she was in the clear only to be shocked as well. Hermione Granger, thinking she could out smart the orb, was in for a big surprise as she was shocked worse than Ginny. They went back to their seats, Ron red faced and angry. Molly and Arthur were stunned, Bill and Charlie smirked, they had their suspicions and had talked with Sirius. Everyone else collected their packages from Griphook. "Thank you everyone for coming. May the Gods grant you health, wealth and happiness." Griphook left the room.

Albus angrily approached Remus. "Remus, would you mind telling me why your's and Sirius' names are attached to Harry's?" this got everyone's attention.

Remus smirked "No, I don't think I will, as it is none of your business Albus and if Sirius hadn't of had to use Harry's legal name in his will you would have never known."

Albus growled "Now Remus, that wasn't a request, I insist that you tell me what the meaning of this is."

As smooth as a pureblood, Remus replied "No." with that Remus walked away and started a conversation with the twins. Ron's anger got the better of him when the twins were discussing their new store possibilities with Remus.

Ron shouted "You two don't deserve that money, is that how you started out? Getting money from the dark side, everyone knew that Sirius was dark."

Remus growled, but before anyone could move, Molly slapped him hard, then shouted "How dare you, you couldn't even pass a loyalty test and you stand there throwing around vile hate. Were you ever truly a friend to Harry?"

Ron sneered at his mother "No, I was paid to be his friend from the moment we got on the train."

"What, who paid you?" demanded Molly.

"Albus Dumbledore paid me and Hermione to be his friend and Ginny to seduce him." Ron announced proudly.

Molly rounded on Dumbledore. "How could you? How could you manipulate children that way. Sirius was right about you." She slapped him hard. "Stay away from my family." With those parting words she and Arthur left the room followed by Remus and the boys.

Albus stalked up to Ron, glared at him, but quietly stated, "You have a big mouth, I suggest you learn to keep it closed. Now I have to fix this mess and you better agree with what I tell you mother, understand?" Ron backed away slowly shaking his head, the headmaster could be scary.

Dumbledore left the room to make a mends with Molly and Arthur, he couldn't afford to lose their support as everyone know they were light wizards.

Putting on his grand fatherly face, he approached Molly and Arthur. "Molly, there has been a serious misunderstanding, yes, I gave them money for candies and extra parchment, quills and ink, but it was never meant as payment for befriending Harry, I just wanted to help out."

Before Molly could answer, a scream of rage broke out "What do you mean it's empty?" Hermione's voice carried through out the building.

Albus approached the distraught young witch and gently asked "Ms. Granger, whatever is wrong?"

"He says my vault is empty, I've been saving the money you gave me and I had over 20,000 galleons saved, but this goblin, she sneered, tells me that my vault is closed due to no funds."

Albus, not realizing that everyone was listening, glared at the goblin, "What is the meaning of this?"

The goblin sneered back "The funds were returned from where they came from, Mr. Potter's vault. All transfers to this vault have been returned as Mr Potter didn't give consent for the to be moved." Albus paled, turned and left, leaving everyone shocked.

A shocked Bill asked "You were stealing from Harry?"

Hermione glared and answered with a know-it-all attitude "No, the headmaster had the money, he was paying me, transferred to my vault."

Fred growled "So, he was paying you-"

George snapped "-to be Harry's friend-"

Fred & George together "-out of Harry's vault? Unbelievable!"

Molly snapped "I can't believe this"

Ron paled, he handed his vault key to the goblin, "I want to make a withdrawal." he said quietly.

The goblin took his key, checked his books and glared at Ron "Empty."

Ron was shocked, "What, that's not possible."

The goblin sneered, "The same as the girl."

Ron's face and ear turned red in anger, he pulled his wand, but before he could speak a curse, he was faced with the spears of the security goblins.

Arthur snapped "Ronald Weasley, what do you think you are doing?"

The chief goblin approached. Bill bowed, seeing this the other's except Ron, Ginny and Hermione, bowed as well.

Gobstack ordered, "Wizard, for your attempt on a goblin, I sentence you to 3 days in our prison ward."

Ron screeched, "What!!, you can't do that"

Gobstack roared, "I can, I will and I just did" with that the security goblins took Ron by the arms. Hermione and Ginny tried to stop them, only to be told if they didn't stop they would get the same.

Ginny moaned, "Damn, if I could have used that potion on Harry, none of this would have happened."

Hermione whispered, "Ginny."

"What?" she asked as she looked around "Oh, um, well-"

"Yes, Ginny, what potion would that have been?" asked Molly.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ginny said as she waved her hand.

Ragnok raised his hand, and whispered a spell in Gobbledegook. Ginny blinked a couple of times and her eyes clouded.

Ragnok asked "What potion did you plan on using on Mr Potter?"

Hermione tried to stop Ginny from answering, but Charlie cast _Silencio _on her.

Ginny answered flatly, "A combination love and loyalty potion."

"Where did you get this potion?" asked Arthur.

"The Headmaster" answered Ginny.

"what did you get out of this?" asked Bill.

"The title of Lady Potter and all that money" Ginny sneered happily.

Ragnok whispered in gobbledegook again.

Ginny blinked a couple of times coming around. She rounded on the Chief, "How dare you! I'll file a complaint with the Ministry." she shouted.

"Go ahead, they have no jurisdiction here." Ragnok waved her off, like a pest.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, how could you? I thought you were really in love with Harry" cried Molly.

"Yeah, his money, power and fame" sneered Ginny, she quickly covered her mouth.

"Let's go, we are going back to headquarters, where Hermione can pack as she is going home and I will explain to her parents why she is back so early." Arthur ordered as he gathered up his family and Hermione. Hermione paled when she heard he was going to tell her parents. Boy was she in trouble.

As they left the bank, the hex took effect. The twins started laughing. Hermione demanded to know what was so funny. Ginny looked at Hermione and they both gasped and pointed at each other. They turned and looked in at the reflection in a shop window and screamed. Hermione was furiously wondering how she was going to get rid of the hex as she couldn't use magic outside of school. Molly and Arthur refused to remove the hex from the two girls telling them let this be a lesson to the two of you about honesty and friendship.


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

Back at the flat...

Harry was sorting through his parents trunks and boxes, when a golden glow surrounded him and he felt like he was given a warm hug and he felt loved for the first time he could remember. With tears running down his face, he smiled. He opened the smallest of the trunks. In it were family heirlooms: cloak pins, pendants, rings, daggers and knives, and a sword. In the smallest of his mother's boxes, he found her favorite books. Potion books, charms books and journals with her own created spells and potions.

He was just putting all the books back in the trunk when Remus popped over. "Hey Remus, looking good." smirked Harry.

"I should considering that you dragged me all over London for a new wardrobe and then burned my old clothes. What are you doin', anyway?" Remus growled playfully.

"Going through these trunks, let see what this one is. Wow, Dad's school trunk." smiled Harry.

"Oh, mind if I join you?" Remus quietly asked.

"Sure, why don't you tell the head of the fried turkeys that you got news of a new werewolf colony and want to check it out, so you can stay with me for a couple of weeks." smiled Harry.

"Are you asking me to lie to the head of the fried turkeys?" gasped Remus, pretending to be horrified.

"Yes!" laughed Harry.

"Alright, I will." smiled Remus as he wrote out a note to the Headmaster and sent it with Richelle's owl. He secretly sent a letter to Severus as well to be delivered first, it was disguised as a request for wolfsbane, but Severus knew the code.

Back in Harry's room, "Remus, I have a letter I want you to read and to let you know Charles is trying to clear Sirius' name. Oh by the way, how did the reading go?" asked Harry innocently.

Remus smiled, "I bought a penesive today and Griphook sent you a crystal."

"Oh cool, let me watch the crystal first." smirked Harry as he activated the crystal and laughed his ass off. Then, he and Remus watch the reading from Remus' point of view which included the lobby and outside the back when traitor appeared on Hermione and Ginny's foreheads. They both laughed.

Remus smiled "Now, let's read that letter."

Remus read the letter and finished with tears running down his face asked "They made this trunk and with 10 compartments." Harry nodded and told Remus he read the book to add the portals so they could go between the compartments without leaving the trunk.

"Shall we see this trunk?" Remus asked as he wiped the tears from his face. Harry agreed and they went into the walk-in closet where Harry had the trunk. Harry opened the third compartment and they climbed in.

"Wow, I've never seen so many books." Harry said in awe.

Remus was amazed "It's bigger than Hogwarts' library." There were also a few storage rooms, but it was mostly a huge library. They each selected a few books. While Remus looked around Harry added the portal with his new wand. Once he was finished, He added Remus to the wards of the trunk so he could enter the trunk anytime.

In the forth compartment, the were amazed at the dueling chamber and the fitness center. There was also room to add a couple more rooms if they wanted to. Remus suggested they add a complete bath and maybe a steam room or shower. In the fifth compartment, the potions lab looked like a mix of a muggle lab and wizarding potions classroom. Each workstation had a cauldron and a chemistry set up, it's own storage closet filled with ingredients. Remus was in awe, "Sev would kill to see this" he said absentmindly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Oh sorry Harry, Severus was under a curse, that is why he was so mean to you and Sirius. The curse is an old one and not used much anymore. It is called reasonable enough the hatefulness curse. I have since countered that curse, but he can't change his public view of you, but in private I think he would like to get to know you. See, James, Lily, Sirius and I all made friends with Severus in seventh year and beyond, but he was obliviated." explained Remus.

"Really, because he really acted like he hated me. Maybe we can ,meet, but let's finish exploring, yeah?" replied Harry.

"Yeah." Remus agreed.

The sixth compartment was awesome, there was an artist studio, where Harry could paint or draw, complete with everything he would need. Remus told him how his mother loved to paint and his father loved to sketch. The office had 3 desks and the small library was connected to the large one by a book. All you had to do was write the title of the book you needed or the section, and the books would appear on the selves.

"Brilliant!" smiled Harry.

The seventh was amazing, the kitchen had everything you could imagine, the diningroom would easily seat 20 at several small tables, the common room floored Harry and Remus. There on the wall above the mantel were 7 portraits, One each of Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and two lady's. in the middle was a family portrait of James, Lily and baby Harry.

Harry had tears running down his face. "Siri, Mum, Dad" a piece of paper appeared on the mantel with instructions on how to activate the portraits. Remus quickly said the incantation (1)"picturatus alaritas" and activated James, Lily and Sirius. Sirius gasped, " Harry, is that you? Mooney, oh wow, I'm a portrait, too cool."

James whispered, "Harry, that can't be Harry, he's all grown up."

Sirius shocked called out, "Prongs, I hear ya, where are you?"

Lily rolled her eyes, telling them, "Let's meet in the picture of Godric's Hollow on the wall."

They left their portrait and Remus pulled to chairs over in front of the painting. He helped a shocked Harry into one of the chairs. Remus called out "Dobby."

"Yes, master Luppy?" bowed Dobby.

"Get Harry a strong drink" requested Remus.

"Right away" dobby bowed and popped out.

"Remus is that you?" Lily asked.

"Hey Foxy" smiled Remus.

"Is Harry alright?" Lily asked as she looked at her baby.

"Yes, he is just in shock." answered Remus.

"Prongslet, it's ok." Sirius tried to get through to Harry who was just staring at the picture where his Mum, Dad and Sirius were. Harry sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Harry Potter sirs, is yous alrights?" Dobby asked as he handed him a glass of brandy. Harry took a sip from the glass. "I'll be alright, thanks Dobby, but wait Remus you called Dobby" gasped Harry.

"Oh I guess, it's a habit" replied Remus.

"Dobby not tells Harry Potter's secrets" Dobby stubbornly answered.

"Dobby, how would you like to come and work for me?" asked Harry.

Dobby gasped in awe "The great Harry Potter wants Dobby to be bound to Harry Potters sirs, I would be honored to bes yous house elf."

"You want to be bound to me, Dobby, I thought you liked being free?" asked Harry, he wanted to be sure this is what Dobby wanted, if so, but he would honor his little friends wishes.

"Oh yes sirs, Dobby is sures, if Dobby is bound to Harry Potters sirs, then he is being safe" Dobby said as he bounce from foot to foot.

"Very well, Dobby, if you are sure." Harry smiled.

Instead of answering Dobby said a few words and in a flash he was dressed in a little uniform with a mixed of the Potter, Black and Lupin crest. Dobby bowed, "Would Master Potter consider taking Winky too?"

"Of course, Dobby, but first, please don't call me master, call me Harry."

"As you wish it Harry, I shall return" Dobby popped out of the room.

"Was it just me or was Dobby different?" asked Harry.

"Son, you appreciate Dobby and it shows in the binding," explained James.

Dobby and Winky popped back into the room and Harry went through with the bonding with Winky and gave them a letter to give to Griphook at the bank, so that they could go and check on the other properties. With the letter in hand Dobby and Winky left, telling Harry he only needed to call and they would come.

Harry then grabbed a bottle of brandy and another glass. He filled the glass Remus, placing the bottle on the table between the chairs.

"Sorry Harry" Remus quietly said.

"It's ok, problem solved." smiled Harry. He finished his drink in one gulp and refilled his glass taking a sip.

"Harry James Evans Lupin Black Potter, what do you think you are doing?" scolded Lily.

"Trying to keep from having a nervous break down since it hasn't even been a month since I watched Sirius die." Harry replied in a calm voice, he took a big drink and closed his eyes mumbling, "Damn the whole name." Remus snickered and Harry opened one eye and rolled it at him. Sirius and James heard and snickered as well.

"Has it really only been a few weeks?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Paddy, it has." Remus said sadly.

"I'm sorry kiddo" Sirius said to Harry.

"No, I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me, you would still be here." Harry said with tears rolling down his face.

"No Harry, that was my fault, I should have taken my duel with Bella seriously. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! If I hadn't been cooped up in that damn house, things might have been different." Sirius stated, wanting Harry to believe that it wasn't his fault.

"Harry, baby, it wasn't your fault." Lily said quietly.

"She is right son." James said agreeing with Lily.

Remus stood and picked up Harry and cuddled him, "It's ok cub, let go, let it all out." whispered Remus in Harry's ear.

Harry broke down, crying himself asleep, safe in Remus' arms.

"Mooney, what happened to my baby?" Lily angrily growled.

"He has never been loved," sighed Remus.

James and Lily "WHAT?????" looking accusingly at Sirius and Remus, as they were supposed to raise him.

"Dumbledore sent him to Petunia, and me to prison." growled Sirius.

"But we stated in our will, that Harry was not supposed to go there, what happened?" growled James.

"Albus Dumbledore happened!" growled Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily calmly.

"He knew Pettigrew as the secret keeper, he let Sirius go to prison, stuck Harry with the Dursleys and then stole money from Harry and Sirius' vaults, took precious items out of family vaults and made sure that Harry would be dependant on him and only him, oh yeah, Severus and I also found that we had our memories altered and we were cursed and he even went as far as to cage my wolf, which explains why my transformations were worse, once I started Hogwarts." snarled Remus, his wolf pissed off that his pup was hurting.

"I can't believe him" snarled Sirius.

"What has my son been through?" James asked.

Harry woke up during their brief conversation and told them he couldn't talk about it, but that Remus could show them with Griphook's crystal. Harry left the trunk and added his memories of growing up with the Dursleys. He gave Remus the crystal and went to explore the bedroom compartment. He didn't want to be there when they watched his life.

Harry wondered around the bedroom compartment and instantly fell in love with the master bedroom suite. It was almost identical to the one in the flat.

Back in the common room, four angry adults were trying to understand how their little Harry could have grown up in that environment and still turn out as good and caring as he did. Remus and Sirius told James and Lily all they knew of Harry. Remus called Harry back to the common room with the wrist communicator. Harry arrived to a pouting Padfoot.

"What's the matter Padfoot?" asked Harry.

"He is pouting because he doesn't have the tech toys to play with." smirked Remus.

Harry laughed along with his parents.

"Remus, you look rather dashing these days, what brought on this change?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, Mooney, looking good," replied Sirius.

Remus mumbled thanks and something else. Harry smirked at Remus.

"What was that Mooney?" quizzed James.

Remus sighed "Harry dragged me shopping with him, then afterwards he decided to burn all my old clothes."

Everyone laughed.

"That's my boy," smirked Lily, "I've been dying to do that for years."

"So, how did my godson get you to go shopping, Mooney?" questioned Sirius

"He needed an escort and then gave me the Padfoot special, although his puppy eyes work better then Padfoot's." sighed Remus. "I'd like to see you deny our pup anything when he turns those eyes on you, Padfoot."

James, Lily and Sirius smiled.

"Now you know those eyes don't work on me Mooney," laughed Sirius.

Harry smirked and winked at Remus and put on the saddest puppy dog face, turning to Sirius "Siri, can I have your motorcycle, please?" he added the boo-boo lip for good measure.

Sirius immediately gave in, "Of course, pup, you can have anything you want." Sirius blinked a couple of times "Damn."

Everyone laughed and Sirius blushed. "I see what you mean, he even turned on the lip."

"Now everyone has had a good laugh, Harry, no motorcycle." Lily stated in that motherly voice.

"But Mum, Paddy gave it to me," he quivered his bottom lip.

"Don't you 'but mum' me Harry James." scolded Lily and everyone laughed, except for Harry.

"Please" as he stuck out his bottom lip and gave Lily the saddest look.

"Damn, alright sweetie, but only if you promise to only ride it with Remus." Lily sighed.

"Well, I guess he gets that from me," a proud James replied.

Lily smacked him in the back of the head "Hush."

Remus checked the time and told Harry they needed to get going, they had been in the trunk about 3 hours and Richelle would be wondering where they were. James told Remus that the artist that did their portraits, was supposed to make more and they could probably get more copies made. Remus promised to look into it. They said goodnight and returned to the flat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) spell from Cindra. Story: HP Boy Who Lives summer before 7th year.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

A few days later, Arthur and Molly Weasley went to pick up Ron from the bank. He demanded to know where Hermione was. Molly grabbed him by the ear, pulled him to the fireplace and flooed with him to #12 Grimmauld Place. Once there, she proceeded to tell him about the changes that were to happen.

Harry, Remus and Charles sat back and watched. The twins had set up surveillance cameras in all the important rooms at #12. It was quiet a show. Ron's punishment for taking money to be someone's friend was he had to scrub the dishes, by hand, clean the kitchen and do the laundry and help replant the garden. He was given extra assignments for extra credit, by the professors at Molly's request. He would apologize to Harry when he returned, and he wouldn't be allowed to see or owl Hermione for the rest of the summer.

He could either accept this punishment or he could leave, be disowned and take care of himself. Ron accepted the punishment.

Harry's life was a happy one with Remus, Charles, Chris, Richelle and Michelle. He talked with his parents and Sirius, and in a few short weeks, he would have completed his muggle education, have a driver's licenses and soon would be going on vacation. Charles had booked them on a 2 week cruise to Hawaii. They would spend six days in Hawaii, then sail back. The boat Charles rented was a huge yacht. It slept ten people and had a crew of four. This was going to be the best vacation he had ever had.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Harry sat at his desk at #4, he had just finished writting his essay for Language Arts class, which was due the next day. Vernon made him write Dudley's as well. He learned so much that summer doing double homework. He also was enjoying the art class he took, they were concentrating on people. Harry was very good and had impressed the teacher.**_

_**End Flashback. **_

Charles arranged for Harry to retake his OWLS, and with tutoring from Remus, Charles and Severus, he was sure to get an O in all his subjects. As Harry sat there thinking, how odd it was to be on a first name basis with Severus Snape. He remember back two days ago, when Remus set up a meeting between Harry and Severus. Remus had booked a room at a nice hotel, where Severus, Remus and an invisible Harry met. After, the initial disagreement of things. A crystal later and heart to heart, Severus and Harry began a friendship. Harry smile at the memory...

_**Flashback**_

"Harry, I arranged a meeting with Severus. He will meet us at the Rose Court Hotel, at 2pm. I want to thank you for giving him this chance to speak to you." said Remus

"I really want to believe that he doesn't hate me, I just hope you are right and he doesn't cart me off to Dumbledore." replied Harry worriedly.

"Harry, I promise you it will be safe." Remus assured Harry.

"Alright, it's 1:30pm now, lets go and get this over with." sighed Harry.

They left for the hotel. Once there, they went to the room, Harry under his invisibility cloak. Remus had tea brought to the room. After fixing himself and Harry a cup, they waited for Severus. Severus arrived and Remus offer him tea, which he accepted.

"Harry, I would like to apologize for the way I treated you. Even if you are a spoil brat, I shouldn't have treated you so hatefully. However, in my defense, as Remus has probably told you, I was under a curse." Severus flatly stated.

"Yes, Remus told me about the curses on you and him, however we need to get one thing straight. I am not now, nor have I ever been a spoil brat." huffed Harry. This wasn't going to go well.

"Really now, all those time you broke the rules at school and you want me to believe you aren't" snarled Severus

"That's it, I'm leaving, I told you this wouldn't work Remus." growled Harry.

"Harry, please, give me just a moment and we can clear the air once and for all and then we can move on." sighed Remus

"Fine." huffed Harry again. He knew this was a bad idea, he just knew it.

Remus pulled the goblin crystal from his pocket and Harry paled "Remus, why did you bring that? He doesn't need to see that, he has already made up his mind. Please don't humiliate me like this." Harry cried softly.

"Harry, this is the only way. Trust me he will not humiliate you, I promise, because if he tries I will obliviate him." promised Remus.

"Alright, I guess, but I still don't like it, I don't want all of England to know my business." complained Harry.

"Fair enough, Severus, for Harry sake will you please take an wizard's oath not to tell anyone what you learn here today?" questioned Remus.

"Is that really necessary?" replied Severus coldly.

"Yes, for Harry's safety, please." asked Remus.

"Alright, I, Severus Altair Snape, swear on my magic that I will not repeat any information I learn today or I will lose my magic." pledged Severus.

"Ok Harry?" asked Remus

"Fine, just don't project it, until I can leave the room, I don't want to see it." growled Harry. He was no longer in a good mood.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and watch the Telly, we wont be but a few minutes and then I will come get you alright?" Remus asked quietly.

"That's fine, thanks Remus." smiled Harry.

Once Harry was in the bedroom and the door was closed, Remus asked Severus if he had ever used a Goblin crystal.

"No, I can't say that I have. I mean I have my will on an orb, but I have never seen one of these crystals." answered Severus.

"Well, it is quite simple, the crystal copied all of Harry's childhood memories with the Dursley's. Also there is the reading of Sirius' will. Are you ready? Be prepared what you are about to see will chill you to the bone and make you angry." said Remus.

Remus started the crystal which started with Harry's earliest memory of being shoved into the cupboard under the stairs, as the years past, it show Harry being beaten, starved and worked as a slave, how they tried to prevent him from coming to hogwarts, then the deception of those he thought of as friends. To say Severus was angry was a grave understatement.

"Where can I find those filthy muggles, I will show them why the Dark Lord wanted to me so badly. I can't believe Albus allowed him to grow up like that!" snarled Severus.

He got up and went to the bedroom to talk to Harry, only to find him asleep and he seemed to be having a bad dream. Severus tried to wake him, but he wouldn't wake. Severus called out "Remus, come here, I can't wake Harry" Remus walked into the room and realize it was a vision not a nightmare that had a hold on Harry. "He is stuck in a vision, we won't be able to wake him, he has to come out of it on his own." Remus replied sadly.

"What? I didn't know he had visions" Severus said blankly.

"Yes, he does, how do you think Albus got information on meetings and raids, that you didn't know about?" Remus stated distastefully. He was very angry that Albus did nothing to help Harry with the visions. About that time, Harry was coming around. He groaned in pain and his hand shot up to his scar which was bleeding.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Remus

"Yeah, but he is really pissed off. He was enlightened by the new informant that Snape was a spy for the light. He told him all about my missing, Voldemort is pissed. If you go back to him Snape, he will kill you." gasped Harry through the pain, his scar was really burning.

About that time, Severus dark mark burned. "He is summoning me, I must go."

"If you go you are a dead man" Harry shouted.

"If I don't I'm as good as dead." Severus calmly told Harry.

"I have an idea, it will get you out of hot water for the time being, but you really need to stop going or you will end up dead." replied Harry.

"And just what pray-tell is this idea of yours?" inquired Severus.

"When you get there, tell him that Albus has been keeping secrets from the order, tell him about the abuse I suffered at the Dursleys', tell him how careless Albus was with the savior of the wizarding world, tell him I have lost faith in Dumbledore, if he ask how you know, give his this." Harry waved his hand and a letter addressed to Remus appeared. In it told of how Harry was confused as to what to do, the headmaster knew and encouraged his abuse, did he really want to be on the side that condoned child abuse.

"Where, how do did you do that?" Severus said in awe.

"Just something I've been working on."smirked Harry.

Severus left with letter in hand. He appeared at Voldemort hide out.

"Ssseverusss, I've been told you are spying on me for that fool Dumbledore." hissed Voldemort

"Never my Lord, I have been gathering information for you, information that Dumbledore doesn't want known." Severus quietly answered as he kneeled and kissed Voldemort's robes.

"Rissse Sssseverussss, tell me what is this information you have acquired and it better be good." hissed Voldemort.

Severus explained about the abuse Harry suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, how Dumbledore knew. He handed over the letter and waited. Voldemort read the letter, a huge smirked appeared on his snake like face.

"Ssseverusss, when the brat gets back from vacation, I want to talk to him, make it happen or else you won't like what I do next" Voldemort gleefully hissed.

"As you wish it my Lord" bowed Severus, he backed away and left the throne room as he was leaving he saw a Death Eatter with his mask on, the Death Eater seemed shocked to see Severus leaving alive. As he past him, Severus cast a quick but simple tracking charm on him. This Death Eatter was new and possible the informant. He needed to know all the players to stay safe.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic...Amelia Bones office.

The was a knock at the door "Come in." called out Amelia.

"You wanted to see me." asked the man at the door.

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor, but keep it quiet." smirked Amelia.

"What is it that I can do for you? You know I love undercover missions." replied the man.

"First, I need you to go to this address and get a full account of the wards placed there. Once that is done, bring me your report and I will tell you the next phase." Amelia smirked mysteriously.

"It will be done" announced the mystery man. He left Amelia's office to check out some wards.

Back at #12...Ron's room

Ron was sitting at the desk in the room writing in his journal.

_I can't believe what has happened. My life was going so well and then St Potter had to go and mess it up. First, I get outed at Black's will reading, then detained by goblins and if that isn't enough, I've been hexed with the traitor written across my forehead and my loving family refuses to remove it. I can't believe my parents, what was so wrong in earning myself some money? I mean it's not like they can afford having all us kids, I just wanted to make my own way. Then, I get humiliate by a goblin of all things, tossing me into some type of prison like a common thief, please I'm not a thief. They accused me of taking money out of Potter's vault, well I didn't, the headmaster made all of those deposits in my vault, he even set it up. They take my money, then I get home and check my truck all the galleons I had stashed there are gone as well as the diamond ring I was going to give Hermione. My parents wont even let me owl my girlfriend, they took my owl from me. My life sucks, I'll write later I'm being summoned to the kitchen. More manual labor. My life sucks..._

Downstairs, Molly was making lunch, she called Ron down to help set the table, there was an order meeting this afternoon. With Remus away, talking to a new werewolf colony, it was up to her to get things ready. Ron was told to set the table as Bill came into the kitchen. He sneered at Ron and called him Percy Jr. Ron huffed and left the room.

"Bill, was that really necessary?" sighed Molly.

"Yes, I think that it is, he betrayed Harry, took money to be his friend, spied on him and Merlin only knows what else. He is acting just like Percy." huffed Bill.

"Alright, let's just get through this meeting. By the way, did you have time to set up the new wards around the Burrow and the store?" asked Molly.

"Yes, I'll finish up the ones at the store this afternoon, I even got a little help from the Goblins at the bank. They added to the wards at the burrow and will add some to the store as well." answered Bill

About that time everyone started to arrive. The meeting was called to order by Dumbledore, He asked if there was any new developments on finding Harry. Everyone involved in the search, told him there were none. Then several order members were updating the order on Death Eater activities. Meanwhile, Albus was trying to figure out how Harry disappeared.

Flashback...The day after Harry left...

Hestia recounted what she had learned "Albus, they didn't leave from any of the airports in a 50 mile radius of Surrey, nor did they take the train or underground, it is as if they disappeared of the face of the earth."

Kingsley reported "They didn't arrive at any of the airports in Italy."

Albus sighed "We must keep looking they couldn't have just disappeared, Severus, have you heard anything from Voldemort?"

Severus leaned forward "No, as far as I know he doesn't even know Potter is missing and if he did, he doesn't have Potter or his relatives."

Albus was angry, how could Harry just disappear, none of the tracking charms on him or his wand could locate him. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. To top if off, all this business at the bank, Damn that goblin, as if Dumbledore wasn't paying him enough, he had to go and steal from the Potter and Black vaults. He would have to get back in control of things.

END FLASHBACK...

Albus was pulled out of his daze with a question from Arthur. Albus apologized, "I'm sorry Arthur, in my concern for Harry, my mind wondered, what was the question?"

Arthur repeated his statement,"I just wanted to let you know that Ginny and Ron, will not be attending Hogwarts this year, we are going to home-school them this year."

Albus was shocked "But why, they need an education and the training Hogwarts can give them, to prepare them for their futures."

Minerva gasped at Arthur's statement, "Please reconsider, their education is important for their futures."

Molly snapped "All they have learned is to take money to be someone's friend, lie, cheat and steal. No, they will do better at home learning from me, it seems I have to re-educate them in MORALS." She glared at Albus the whole time she was talking.

Minerva questioned "What are you talking about Molly? I don't understand."

Albus stood abruptly and shouted "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone started to leave except Minerva, Severus, Molly, Arthur and Moody. Albus asked them to please go one home, but Minerva made it clear she wasn't leaving until she knew what was going on. Molly began telling them exactly what happened. Minerva gasped when she learned the betrayal of her Gryffindors. She turned to Albus and shouted: "How could you? What else have you done?"

Albus stuttered, "Minerva, be reasonable, this whole situation has been blown entirely out of proportion."

Molly glared, "Really Albus, then why were you transferring money from Harry vaults to Hermione and Ron' s vaults? Answer me that."

Albus blinked, thinking fast to come up with an excuse. "Harry wanted to help them out, so he asked me to give them money, so they could get the things they needed for school."

Arthur had had enough, he stood so quickly that his chair toppled over. "How dare you Albus, How dare you blame a child for what you have done? The books, which you gave as gifts, came from Potter Family vault, heirlooms that I'm sure Harry didn't give you permission to give away, large amounts of money taken from him, don't give me this crap about he knew, I won't believe you."

At that moment, Fred and George wandered into the kitchen. They helped themselves to tea and a sandwich. Once they realized the adults in the room were watching them.

Fred said, "We're sorry, did we interrupt you, we thought the meeting was through."

George agreed, "We'll just go then."

As they turned to leave, Moody asked them to stay. "Boys, how well would you say you know Harry?"

Fred answered, "We know Harry better than anyone else does-"

George finished, "-we've never betrayed him."

Moody prodded them further, "What do you mean never betrayed him?"

George began, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all paid by him-"

Fred growled and pointed to the Headmaster, "-to be Harry's friend, the daft man even paid them-"

George sneered, "-out of his own vault, now we have know Harry for five years-"

Fred quietly said "-if he wanted to help out he would have just given the money personally."

With that they turned and left the room. The adults in the room sat back and stared at Albus, until he got up and left. Minerva told Molly that she would send all the work they would have been given, so they could get nearly the same education at home as they would in Hogwarts, at least in Transfiguration before she turned left for her home. She had some decisions to make. Moody, stormed out of the room, his leg hitting the floor at a rapid-fire pace. Severus shrank into a corner and waited for everyone else to leave the room so he could leave.


	14. Chapter Twelve

I'm sorry I haven't had time to answer each review, but I would like to thank each and everyone of you who have as well as those who have put my story on alert. It makes me feel good that everyone is enjoying my story. I am still in need of a beta, anyone interested please send me a line or two. Thanks again and enjoy.

Chapter 12

Later on that evening. Amelia's Office

Once again there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Amelia. She looked up to see her undercover agent.

"Well, how did it go?" she inquired.

"It went well, but you wont believe what I have discovered." answered the man. He handed her a piece of parchment. Reading over the parchment, she gasped, getting angry as she read.

"Are you certain these wards were on the house? Could you tell how long they have been there? Was there a magical signature of the warder?" she asked rapidly.

"Yes, all those wards were on the house. The wards were placed roughly fourteen years ago by Albus Dumbledore." he told her.

"I was told there were blood wards on the house, did you find any evidence of such wards?"

"If there were blood wards ever placed, they didn't take, you know there has to be love for those wards to work. If there was no love, then they were never activated. I didn't find any evidence of blood wards. You and I both know that one ward causes hate and violent feelings towards a person."

"I really need to speak to Mr Potter. Thank you, now, I want you to watch Albus, he is up to something and it isn't good."

"I'll do my best and report to you in a few days, Good Evening Madam Bones" he smiled

"Good Evening" she smiled as he left through the side door.

Amelia reread the report, the magic draining ward was illegal as were some of the others, but what shocked her the worst was the monitoring ward and the ward that made the muggles despise Harry, that meant Albus knew Harry was abused and mistreated. They needed to get the focus stone for the draining wards and cancel the magic draining before Harry returned. She penned a quick letter to Harry, requesting a meeting as soon as possible.

Harry's Flat...

Harry was in his trunk in the 10th compartment, in the time room. This was a special room(1), his mother designed it with a very special charm she invented that slowed time. Harry was studying so he could set for his test in the muggle world. He wanted them completed before he left on his vacation. Remus was looking for Harry, in Harry's room he found a note stating he was in the time room studying and would be out soon. Remus was just about to go and get him when Harry climbed out of the trunk.

"Hey Remus" smiled Harry.

"Hey pup, what have you been studying?" asked Remus.

"English, Biology, Math, History, French, Latin and Spanish. I'm trying to get ready for my GCSE's. I want to have them complete before we leave." answered Harry.

"Harry, aren't you taken on a bit much? I mean you haven't been in muggle school for 5 years." questioned Remus

"Well, Petunia made me go to summer enrichment classes with Dudley, so I was able to keep up with all my classes and I'm just studying as a refresher" smiled Harry

He couldn't wait, they would be leaving in a week and he was so excited. Chris and he had gone on a shopping trip, buying everything they would need for the trip, shorts, shirts, swim trunks, luggage, the whole nine yards. Harry had stopped by the bank and gotten travelers checks as well as American currency for the trip, he was taking his trunk, so his parents and Sirius were coming as well. He couldn't wait.

The was a knock on his bedroom door, Remus answered it, there stood Severus. He filled them in on the meeting with Voldemort and the Order. After Harry through a fit about Voldy wanting to meet with him, an owl arrived, Remus scanned the letter as the kittens chased the owl around the room. The letter was spell and curse free so Harry opened it

Dear Mr Potter,

I would appreciate a meeting with you at your earliest convince, I understand that you are out of town on vacation, but would like to see you on your return. I have found some disturbing facts that I would like your opinion as to how you would like to proceed. Send me an owl and let me know if the meeting is possible.

Sincerely

Amelia Bones

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Harry let Remus and Severus read the letter.

"Harry, I know that Amelia is very disappointed in Dumbledore for his placement and treatment of you, I think you should owl her back and if she will agree to a Portkey or floo straight to her office you should attend the meeting with her, We can have Charles contact her and arrange everything." said Remus

"I agree with Remus" stated Severus

"Well, let's see if Charles is available and we'll go from there" said Harry as he went to the kitchen to call Charles' office. Charles told them it would be later this evening before he could come over Harry thanked him and said he would see him then. "Well, since he can't come now, let's get busy" smiled Harry

"Harry are you ready to study for your potions OWL?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, I just wish there was a way for me to retain all this better, I feel like I'm not keeping as much as I should. I don't understand how I can learn somethings and not others, I mean it just doesn't make sense." answered Harry

Severus smirked at him, "Well, if you would have paid attention in class you would know that there are potions that help with your memory and charms that help you learn easier. We can brew the potion and look up the charms if you like."

Harry smiled at Severus, "That would be great, you know I wonder if the charm or spell that would help you learn while you sleep"

Remus looked thoughtful "I'm not sure, but it is something we can research."

"Alright." said Harry as he gathered his potion books, he still hadn't showed Severus his potion lab in the trunk and had decided to today. "Sev, would you like to see the trunk my parents made?"

"What? Your parents created a trunk?" asked a shocked Severus.

Remus smirked at the shocked look on Severus' face "You know, James had a mastery in Transfiguration and Lily had her masters in Charms and Potions, right? So them designing and creating their own trunk, would make sense, yeah?"

Severus stood there shocked "Well, I guess it makes since. What were the plans for the trunk?"

Harry frowned and quietly answered "They were going to go into hiding in the truck. Mum created a spell to hide the trunk in plan site, but moldy voldy attacked the day before they planned to hide."

Severus sighed "Harry, I'm sorry, it must be been horrible to find out that a few hours could have made such a difference in your life."

Harry smile and softly said "Yeah, but there is no sense in worrying over it now, I can talk to them anytime I want."

A confused Severus asked: "What do you mean?"

Harry pointed to the wall, there were 3 portraits, one each of James, Lily and Sirius.

Severus walk over to the portrait of Lily, "Hey, foxy lady."

James frowned, "That's my wife, Mr. Snape."

Severus smirked, "So it is Mr. Potter, I was merely saying hello."

James smirked back, "Sure you were, Mr. Rave, sure you were."

James and Severus laughed. A confused Harry asked, "Mr. Rave, and what is your animagus form?"

Severus smirked at Harry, "A raven."

Harry smiled. "Oh I see."

Severus smiled back at Harry and announced, "Well, Harry come on, we have a potion OWL to review for, so we should get started."

Lily smiled and said "Harry, why don't you show Sev the potion's lab in the trunk?"

Severus looked at Lily and said "You created a potions lab in the trunk?"

Lily smirked at him "Of course, I couldn't go into hiding and not have a place to create, now could I?"

Severus looked thoughtful and answered "No, I suppose not, well Harry, take me to this lab please, so I can determine if it is suitable for use." He smirked at Lily, who huffed at him. Harry and Remus laughed and took Sev to the trunk, Harry put the key in the fifth key hole and opened the trunk.

Once inside, Harry showed Sev the lab. Sev stood there in awe. He looked around. He liked how each station had it's own storage cupboard filled with ingredients. He was speechless, this was better then his own personal lab at Hogwarts. Schooling his mask, he turned to Harry and Remus and stated "This is adequate for learning." Harry knew he was just being a snarky bastard, so he just let it go. That was just the way Severus was. As Severus looked through the potions cupboard at the first station, Harry remembered when he was given permission to call Snape, Sev.

Flashback...

After the order meeting, Snape contacted Remus asking to meet again, he needed to speak to Harry. Harry had Remus bring him to his flat.

Once there, after the offer of tea, Severus started questioning Harry about his visions.

"Harry, I can call you Harry, yes?" questioned Snape.

"You may call me Harry, Professor Snape." answered Harry.

"In private you may call me Severus or Sev " replied Severus.

"Sev it is then, thanks" said Harry.

"Harry, when did your visions start? If you don't mind me asking?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry looked at Remus shocked, "Um, the summer before 4th year."

"You know, I know another way to teach you Occlumency" he stated quietly.

"I don't know, it didn't work last time." Harry answered quietly "All it did was make my scar hurt worse and the visions stronger."

"There is another way to teach Occlumency, Harry, I wanted to teach it to you the way I learned, but Dumbledore insisted that I teach you the way that I tried." replied Severus.

"I would be willing to try, but if it makes my scar hurt worse, I want to stop, agreed." stated Harry.

"Agreed, but this way shouldn't be painful, it is a totally different approach to Occlumency, it should also, be easier."

"Then why didn't you teach me that way last time?" asked an angry Harry.

"Dumbledore was watching our lessons, if I had deviated from his plan, well, I don't want to think of what he would have done." Severus answered softly.

"What could he have possibly done to you?" Harry asked.

"He is the reason I'm not in Azkaban, one word from him and that's where I will end up, didn't you ever wonder why I didn't just leave Hogwarts? I have money and I hate teaching, no the only reason I'm still there is to keep me out of Azkaban." sighed Severus.

"I'm sorry Sev, I didn't know, but it makes sense, he had controlled my life since before my birth, well anyway, let's agree to get along in private, I know in public you'll still be your snarky self, but in private, I like being just Harry." Harry smiled at Severus.

END FLASHBACK...

"Harry, Harry" Severus snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face, "where were you?"

"Sorry Sev, my mind wondered" smirked Harry.

"Well, as I was saying: we have everything here for a wit sharpening potion, so we could brew it, it doesn't take long, you just have to be careful with adding the exact amount of ingredients." said Severus.

"Well, before we start, how about something to eat, I'm starving." asked Harry.

"That sounds heavenly, I could use a good meal myself." replied Severus.

"Are we going to the kitchen here in the trunk or in the flat, cause I'm starved as well." inquired Remus.

"How about here in the trunk, I could whip us up something quickly." asked Harry.

"That would be wonderful, you haven't cooked in awhile." smirked Remus.

"You can cook, but you can't make a decent potion?" asked a shocked Severus.

"When I cook, I just go by how it looks, smells and taste, not by a recipe, since I learned to cook at 5, and I couldn't read yet." huffed Harry.

"Harry, I wasn't trying to put you down, but by knowing that you are an intuitive brewer, the way I teach won't work for you, because you need to be told, how the potion should look and smell, the way I teach, is by following the recipe exactly and that won't work for you." said Severus.

"So can you teach me how to brew, that way?" questioned Harry.

"Of course, now it will be harder for you in the beginning, and you wont be a potions master, but you'll at least get your NEWTS." answered Severus.

They left to go to the seventh compartment and the kitchen. Once there, Harry got the stuff for pasta and vegetables and grilled chicken. Severus watched as he washed and peeled the carrots, onions and garlic, he had to water for the pasta boiling, and the saute pan getting warm. Once he had the veggies chopped, he added the garlic to the oil and let it infuse, then he added the onions. In a double steamer, he put the broccoli, cauliflower and the carrots to begin steaming. When that was done he put a little Olive Oil and spices on the chicken and placed it on the grill. Severus was in awe, Harry really knew his way around the kitchen. He drifted off into his own little world, he started to see Harry in a new light. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach'. The next thing he knew, Remus was setting the table and Harry was bring the food over. They had a relaxing meal.

Back in the potions lab, Harry brewed the wit sharpening potion. While he and Severus were brewing, Remus was looking up spells to help Harry, but the spell actually came from Lily, she went to the library, where Remus was researching wanting to know what he was looking for and if she could help.

"Mooney, whatcha looking for?" questioned Lily.

"Hey Foxy, I'm looking for a information retaining charm or spell for Harry, He is having a hard time keeping the information he is studying." answered Remus.

"First, have Sev test him for potions or spells, once we know he is potion and spell free, I'll help you find what you are looking for."said Lily.

"Alright, I'll do that now, meet me in the lab?" smirked Remus.

"Of course." smirked Lily. "Beatcha there!" as she disappeared from her portrait laughing.

Remus entered the lab just as they finished the potion and were setting aside to cool.

"Sev, Lily has suggested we check Harry for potions and spells, before he takes the wit sharpening potion or we use spells on him to help him retain information." said Remus as he walked over to them.

Lily appeared in her portrait. "What happened Lils I thought you would beat me here" smirked Remus.

"I had to check on the kids, they went to their portraits in your room at Grimmauld Place, getting the twins to help them with a prank." said Lily.

"Lils, why do you want me to check Harry for potions an spells?' asked Severus.

"Because he was such a smart baby, he spoke at 4 months, crawled at 6 months, walked at 9 and was reading some words at a year, not to mention his first accidental magic was at 6 weeks, though I think it was before then, we just couldn't prove it was him before then, there is no reason for him to be having problems with learning." answered Lily.

"That makes sense." replied Severus. "Harry come sit over here and we will see what spells, charms and potions have ever been used on you."

"Alright, will it hurt?" Harry nervously asked.

"No, Harry you shouldn't feel anything, why would you think it would hurt? asked Severus, he looked at Harry with concern.

"I don't know, it just something that has always gone through my mind, when someone points their wand at me it worries me, even in the hospital wing, I would flinch when Madam Pomfrey runs her tests, but I always thought it was because of the night Voldemort cursed me." shrugged Harry.

"That could be it" replied Remus.

"Well, lets get this spell done, Harry it wont hurt, Remus and I used this same spell to check each other for potions, spells and charms." said Severus.

"Ok" Harry said still a little nervous.

Severus cast the spell and a very long parchment appeared.

Lily gasped "what does it show Sev and don't leave anything out."

Severus and Remus looked over the parchment "Damn!" they said together.

"What?" asked Harry. He was getting very nervous and the looks on their faces scared him.

"Well, there are magic dampening spells and potions, loyalty, memory modifying and blocks, obliviate, truthfulness, controlling, tracking and forgetfulness spells." answered Severus.

"Don't worry Harry we will remove all these spells from you and I'm sure Sev can neutralize the potion." said Remus.

"But if he has tracking spells on me and who knows what else of mine, why hasn't he been able to find me? And why aren't I still loyal to him?" asked Harry.

"Baby, there a charms and wards on this building, there is no way for any tracking devices, charms, spells, potions or anything like it to work. I, however, agree your wand, broom, and anything that bastard had access to should be checked. As far as being loyal to him: when Sirius died and then Dumbledore explain what he had should have told you long ago the loyalty you felt was broken." explained Lily. "Even charms and potions can only be strained so far."

"Mum, language, there is a kid in the room." laughed Harry.

"Harry James Evans Lupin Black Potter, never correct your mother." smirked Lily.

"Damn, the whole name again" sighed Harry.

"Why Lupin and Black? I don't understand" questioned Severus.

"Harry was blood bonded to his godparents shortly after his birth, it's a Goblin ritual." explained Lily "I wanted my baby protected if something happened to us, however that bastard made sure our wishes weren't even heard." snarled Lily.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, since Black made him his blood heir." said Severus.

"Well, let's get these spells off and Sev can research the potion, then we will get him a protection charm as well." said Remus

They removed the spells and Harry gasped as a flood of memories assaulted him. His magic started lashing out and a golden dome surrounded him to protect him and in a sense protected the others. Remus, Severus and Lily watch helpless as Harry body changed, he grew 2 inches, his hair grew and his eyes glowed. Tears ran from those glowing eyes as he remembered everything ever done to him by the headmaster and Dursleys. The dome flashed and disappeared into Harry's skin. Harry collapsed and Remus and Severus rushed to his side. Lily was crying and called for James and Sirius. They appeared in the portrait beside her, she explained what happened. They left the picture and went to the one in Harry's room where Remus was carrying him.

In Harry's room, Severus and Remus were worried, they needed help. Lily suggested that they contact Charles, he knew of a medi-wizard and a squab that was a doctor.

Remus left the room and called Charles. He gave him a brief explanation as to what happened. Charles said he would call both and have them meet him there.

Back in Harry's room, Lily cried and James and Sirius were beside themselves as to what to do. Severus ran the basics of scans over Harry, but it wasn't enough to learn anything.

Charles and the Doctors arrived and they immediately went to Harry's room and began examing him. After a through wizard/muggle exam, they explained that the release of Harry's magic took a lot out of him, he was in a healing sleep and would probably wake in a few hours and needed to take it easy the rest of the evening. Harry woke several hours later to have a pain reliving potion pressed against his lips and told to drink. Harry drank and then asked "what's going on? Why am I in bed?"

"Sweetie you collapsed after Remus removed the spells on you?" smiled Lily

"Oh, yeah I remember" replied Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Severus

"I..I'm not sure I can explain everything, can you get me the small pensive out of my closet? Please" Harry said softly

Severus retrieved the small pensive and handed it to Harry. Harry closed his eyes and removed what seemed like years worth of memories and then ask Severus to project them for everyone to see. Severus tapped the Pensive with his wand and a silver mist rose from the pensive and Harry first memory played.

Harry was playing his dad while his mum watched she was writing a letter. "James we should just put these all in the large trunk, just in case" smiled Lily

"Honey, we can do that later, they have been packed away and you know as well as I do that Petunia will have a fit if we send a trunk, the boxes will fit in her tidy world." smirked James

"Your right"

Several childhood memories played from that moment back until that night, they saw everything from Harry's prospective. The green lights, crying and the pain.

Then there was Dumbledore.

"You weren't supposed to have survived. Damn, now I will have to kill you, but that didn't work for Voldemort did it. I guess I will just make you into a broken hero, someone will give their life to protect mine. Hmm, my you are a strong one to have survived the killing curse, I will just have to block your magic and prevent you from being too powerful, but powerful enough to destroy Voldemort as I know he is still around with his little horcruxes. I'll just have to find them and let you and he kill each other that is what I'll do." He pointed his wand and Harry and blocked part of his magic, it was extremely painful to little Harry. He then summoned Hagrid and told him to take Harry to Hogwarts and tell Madame Pomfrey to not use magic on the boy just clean up the cut on his forehead. Albus left and went to the ministry. Sirius showed up and left to go after Wormtail, leaving a screaming Harry, would wanted his pawfoo. Memories played on and on. Several times Harry was cursed by Dumbledore for doing better than Dudley. Dumbledore watched as he was beaten by Vernon. Petunia tried to stop them but she received the same and never said another word. Dumbledore obliviated her and modified her memories making her believe she hated Harry and he then set the wards to promote hate. Dumbledore forced potions down Harry's throat and cursed him for many years. The focus stone at the Dursleys's was a small figure of a cowboy on a horse with a broken leg, something Harry always had with him.

Severus looked around the room and there on a self sat the little figurine. He got up and grabbed it off the shelf and he was so furious that the figurine shattered in his hand. Harry gasped as it shattered, he felt like the rope that was strangling was gone. He smiled at Severus and said thanks. They watched the horrifying scense as the Headmaster would come and go from #4 Privet Drive and every time he would curse Harry and force him to drink a potion. The last memory was of Dumbledore tell Harry how he would take Harry's magic by raping him after he killed the Dark Lord and then he would kill Harry. He place a compulsion spell on Harry making it so that Harry wouldn't be attracted to anyone male or female, so he would remain pure.

Harry laid there crying as if broken, then all of the sudden he was angry, real angry. He walked over to his window and cursed Albus Dumbledore to Hell and he could take Tom Riddle with him as he went. Lightening flashed, thunder roared and a sudden storm pounded all of London. With every scream, thunder and lightening boomed and lite up the sky. Harry fell to his knees exhausted and Severus carried him back to the bed. The moment he picked him up he felt a warm feeling in his soul.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_(1)For example if you spend one hour in the time room, only 3 minutes would pass outside the room. There is a limit of 10 hours in the room, after that, time would pass normally for 14 hours __then it would start again This prevented premature aging for the person or persons in the room._

_Any guesses on who the mystery man is??_


	15. Chapter Thirteen

This is a possible new chapter 13, it is un-beta'd and might not stay. I got the idea from a reviewer. Let me know what you think.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Thirteen

Harry relaxed and took it easy the next day, he decided to leave the memories in the pensieve. Charles set up a meeting the Amelia for the next morning.

The next morning...

Charles and Remus escorted Harry to Amelia's office, they explained to Amelia that it was imperative that the knowledge that Harry was still in London be kept a secret to protect him from Dumbledore and Voldemort. Amelia agreed and then explained the wards at #4 Privet Drive and that most were illegal as they were considered dark. Harry explained that the goblins had in fact examined the wards and informed him of them and the focus was destroyed and Remus explained and handed a copy of the parchment, that listed all the spells, potions that Dumbledore had placed on Harry. Charles supplied copies of all withdrawals and the theft of Dumbledore. Harry gave a copy of all his memories to Amelia including Hogwarts, but asked that she wait, explaining that Dumbledore was keeping Voldemort at bay for the moment. Amelia told him of the copy of the prophecy and asked if he would like to view the original; as the one broken was just a copy. Harry agreed and they went to the department of mysteries, then to the prophecy room. After retrieving the orb, Harry was escorted to a private room to view the prophecy.

_**The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but his will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the had of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born as the seventh month dies...beware of the bumblebee...the savior will be abused and abandoned...but his heart will remain pure infused with his mother's love...the givers shall return; the savior will free us all...the heir approaches...born as the seventh month dies...**_

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, he needed advice so he played the orb for Remus and Charles

Later that evening...

Remus asked Lily, James and Sirius to meet in his room as he had new information to share with them. Once in his room complete with privacy wards up, Lily asked

"Remus, what did you discover that would require such privacy?"

"Well, this morning, we met with Amelia, as you know. We found that the prophecy that was destroyed was a copy and the original was kept under lock and key, Harry was given the orb, which is now locked up in Gringotts, he played for me and Charles and I would like you opinion of it." replied Remus as he pulled a crystal from his pocket. He tapped the crystal with his wand and it played the prophecy. Lily had tears running down her face, as did James and Sirius.

"Remus, what do you think it means the givers shall return?" asked James

"We are going back" smiled Lily

"What do you mean, we are going back Lil's?" questioned Sirius

"Each of us used the spell I created with the goblins in our journals and I was working on a spell with the goblins to return people who were killed with the AK curse. So if we can get that journal from Harry and get the goblins to help, we can go back as a large part of our souls is still alive, I know that I left over half in my journals combined." smirked Lily

"So did I" said James and Sirius at the same time.

"But will it work for me? I fell thru the veil" asked Sirius

"Remus, ask Harry for the last journal I left him and talk to Goblin Freya, she was the one working on this with me she would be the one to ask about Sirius' situation" smiled Lily, she couldn't wait to hold her son in her arms.

Later that evening, Remus asked if he could borrow the journal that Lily told him to get and explained that Lily had been working on some spells and he wanted to look at them and see if maybe he could complete her work, not telling him about the restorative spells.

In his room, Remus found the entries that including the spells she was working on to bring them back. He needed to get in touch with the goblin that was working with Lily.

The next morning, Remus left a note for Harry and went to Gringotts. As he approached the bank he noticed that there weren't many people in Diagon Alley. Once he arrived at the bank, he realized that it was only 5am. As he entered the quite bank, he was greeted by a small goblin in light blue robes.

"How may I help you sir?" asked the goblin

"I'm here to inquire about a meeting with Goblin Freya" replied Remus.

"Oh and may I ask why you would be needing to speak with her?" the goblin asked cautiously, it wasn't everyday a wizard asked to speak to the Queen.

"Yes, I would like to speak to her about a spell that she was working on with Lilly Potter" smiled Remus

"Please wait here and I will see if she is available" said the goblin as she turned and rushed away.

While Remus was waiting the little goblin approached the royal quarters of the goblins and rushed in yelling

"Aunt Freya, Aunt Freya, where are you?"

"I'm here little one, what is that has you all excited?" asked the queen

"There is a man here to speak to you, he says he wants to talk to you about a spell you were working on with Lilly Potter" she answered

"Nasha, please escort the gentleman to the study" smiled the queen. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone approached her about the spells she and Lilly were working on.

A soft knock at the door let her know that they were there. "Enter"

Back in the lobby...

Remus was waiting for the goblin to return, he read some more of Lilly's journal. He was so involved that he didn't notice the little goblin return. She watched him for several minutes observing the kind gentle nature of the wizard.

"She will see you now, if you will follow me" the goblin said as she turned to walk away.

Remus followed the little goblin as they went through a door he had never seen before. Down a maze of hallways until they reached a glowing silver door.

The young goblin knock on the door and Remus hear a soft but regal voice command "Enter" as the door opened, Remus was shocked to see the goblin queen, he bowed "Good Morning Queen Freya"

"I see you catch on quick, I know you weren't expecting to see me, but Lilly and I were great friends as she saved me one day." smiled the Freya "You may address me as Freya and what may I ask is your name?"

"Remus Lupin, is my name"

"Oh yes, Mooney, correct?"

"Yes your highness"

"Please call me Freya, Nasha, please get us some refreshments" as the young goblin let the room she continued "I understand you wanted to see me about a spell that Lilly and I were working on, can you tell me which spell as we were working on several."

"Of course, I have her journal with me, but please, I have several questions if that is alright." replied Remus.

"Please ask your questions and I will help if I can." smiled Freya

"Alright, before I start with my questions, I need to give you a bit of information so that you will best be able to help, if you will" Remus nervously asked

"I have one question before we begin" Freya tried to reassure Remus

"Please" Remus gestured for her to continue.

"Don't you find it odd that James and Lily's orbs were never activated? One would think that since they were indeed killed, that their orbs would be read." smiled Freya

"What, what do you mean they were never activated? Their portraits are alive, how could that be if they weren't dead?" Whispered Remus

"The goblin assigned to the Potter account after they supposedly died by Albus Dumbledore, couldn't have deactivated them, with all the investigations going on, I decided to check into that as Lily was my friend, but did you know she cast the soul spell on the portraits? Smiled Freya "Also, Lily was wearing a goblin tracking device, if she is indeed alive I could activated it and we could possible locate them.

"Please, that would be wonderful, no one knows exactly what happened that night, but it would indeed be a blessing if they were still alive. I would so love to give Harry his family back." said Remus with tears in his eyes.

Freya walked over to her desk and pulled out an old piece of parchment as she whispered a spell in gobbledegook the parchment glowed and flashed and writing began to appear. The location of Lily and James Potter was at 131 Gwynedd lane.

Remus gasped, "they aren't dead, I expected it to say Godric's Hollow, their graves are on the property."

"Allow me to see who owns that property and find out if they are indeed alive, I'll be just a moment." smiled Freya.

Remus sat down, numb, could they still be alive? Was it possible. He was lost in his thoughts when Freya returned.

"Mr Lupin?"


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Please remember that these chapter are unedited and I'm stuck on how to explain all of this to Harry and am in need of some ideas, so any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks again for all you reviews, I have a lot of homework and a test to study for but i will try and get chapter 15 up soon. Thank in advance for all your help and support.

Justame

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_The next morning..._**

Charles came into the kitchen looking for Harry who looked up with a smile, "Good Morning Charles."

"Good Morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" asked Charles. He was worried about Harry, learning the complete prophecy and with new responsiblitly added to his already weighed down shoulders.

"I slept great! Severus made me a mild sleeping potion to insure that I got a good and restful sleep. I'm so ready for these test today, and I'm not thinking about the other stuff today, just my tests." beamed Harry.

Harry looked so happy that Charles was glad he was now part of Harry's family even if it brought up painful memories of the past.

"Charles, oh Charlie," sang Harry.

"Huh? Oh sorry Harry, my mind wandered. What were you asking?"

"Would you like some breakfast, Richelle made apple cinnamon waffles, English Crown scrabbles, ham, bacon and toast."

"As good as that sounds, I'm not much of a breakfast person, so I've already had my coffee and toast, but another cup of coffee would be great." smiled Charles

About that time Richelle came into the kitchen, "Good morning all. Harry I see you found your breakfast." smiled Richelle.

"Yeah, thanks, how did you know these were my favorites?" asked Harry.

"They were your favorites when you were a baby, so I took a chance that they still were, after all you are going to take your GCSE this morning and need a lot of energy for that." replied Richelle.

"I really want to thank you for all your help. I wouldn't have been ready to take these tests without your help as well as Michelle's. So thank you." Harry said as he wrapped Richelle in a hug.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Harry was in the livingroom with books spread across the coffee table and Richelle and Michelle were quizzing him in Spanish, since it wasn't a class they taught it was a learning experience for everyone, and they all spent a couple of days speaking nothing but since they agreed that a language spell would be cheating, it was quite funny when the twins popped by and tried their best to follow the conversations**_

_**end flashback**_

"Sweetie, you are a brilliant young man and these tests will be a walk in the park for you." she hugged him back and wished him luck again.

There was a knock at the door, Richelle went to answer it. The twins had come by with more information for Harry, Charles and Remus.

"Good Morning." yawned Fred.

"Good luck this morning Harry, Charles, Richelle." said a sleepy George.

"Where is Remus this morning?" questioned a half asleep Fred

"Why are you guys so tried?" asked Harry

"We were up all night..." blinked George.

"keeping an eye.." signed Fred.

"on the residents at Number 12" yawned George.

"Would you boys care for some breakfast and coffee? Remus is out running errands this morning." asked Richelle

"Coffee would be good." replied the twins.

"Coming right up." a cheery Richelle answered.

The twins groaned and mumble something about morning people and the others all smirked.

Harry and Richelle left, they had to be at the Education center by 9am for Harry to take his tests.

The twins crashed in one of the spare guestrooms after telling Charles all they had learned the night before.

_**The Night before...**_

The order had a late meeting. Everyone was there except Remus, whom they believed was out trying to bring a new werewolf colony to the light side.

"Everyone please settle down" said Dumbledore, as he call the meeting to order.

"Albus, has there been any news of Harry?" asked Tonks.

"I'm sorry to say that there hasn't been any contact with Harry at all. He hasn't written his friends or anyone in the order. Kingsley, have you heard from the Italian Auror Department?" answered Albus.

"No, they haven't been able to locate Mr Potter anywhere in Italy, the Dursley's aren't booked in any of the Hotels, Motels, B&Bs, condos or anywhere else for that matter" stated Kingsley as he gave his report.

"Hestia? Any news on your end?" asked Albus.

"No, I haven't found an airport, train or underground that took the Dursley's and Mr Potter out of England." a frustrated Hestia said.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do is cast a spell hoping to locate Harry's magical signature." sighed Albus. He was pissed, how could that worthless brat get away from him? He had to of had help, if I didn't know any better I would think Sirius was alive and hiding him, but that's not possible. I know Remus wouldn't defy me.

"Albus, Albus Dumbledore" shouted Moody.

"I'm sorry Alastor, I'm just really worried about Harry, and this not being able to find him, it's just worrying me. Now what were you saying?" replied Dumbledore.

"I was saying without something of Mr Potter's we can't even begin to find the right spell to locate him" replied Moody

"Well, I'm sure there is something around here that belonged to Harry." said Dumbledore

About that time Ron burst into the kitchen. "Ronald Weasley, we are having a meeting here, now go back to your room" demanded Molly

"No, I heard what you said and I have just the thing for you to try and locate Harry." smirked Ron.

"And just what might that be?" sneered Snape.

"I have a small vial of Harry's blood in my room, in my trunk, when we had to do that potion last term, we collected blood, Harry left his and I picked it up and forgot to give it to him, I have it upstairs in my book bag" replied a smug Ron, he just knew this would get him back in good graces with his mother and father.

Upstairs...

The twins overheard what Ron said and went to his room to get the vial of blood. There was no way they were going to let that traitor get away with selling Harry out again.

Back in the kitchen...

"Please retrieve the vial, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore smiled, finally a way to get that brat back under his control.

Ron ran up the stair to his room to get the vial and take it back to the kitchen.

Severus was worried, if they had Harry's blood they could find him no matter what wards were in place. He would just have to sabotage the spell if it looked to be working.

Ron returned with the vial and handed it to Dumbledore.

'Finally, he would get what he deserved, Potter would regret selling him out!' thought Ron.

The twins sent a message in code to Severus' wrist communicator. They had come up with a code that would vibrate and warm up the communicator.

Severus relaxed; the terrible two had it under control. No need for him to draw any undo attention.

Dumbledore picked a few of the stronger people to help with the spell. The blood glowed and pulsed a few times and a small beam shot out and raced out of the room. It went through the front door and they followed it. It lead them all the way to Diagon Alley. Where it seemed lost, it pulsed a couple of times and vanished. The order members returned to Number 12 empty handed.

"Albus, what happened?" asked Molly

"Well, it stop in Diagon Alley, just right there in the middle of the street. So, either Harry was in Diagon Alley recently or the sample was contaminated." answered Dumbledore.

"What do you mean contaminated?" questioned Ron. "I mean, I've only had that sample for about a month, so it should have been good."

"Mr Weasley, are you sure there that the vial was clean?" sneered Snape.

"Of course, Harry used the blood in the potion and got a good grade even." Ron exclaimed

"Perhaps, but if you would have remembered correctly I had everyone add an ingredient to their blood, the evening before for the potion, since you failed that assignment, I guess you didn't add your ingredient." smirked an amused Snape.

"Now you see hear, I might not be a potion master, but I make good grades." demanded Ron.

"Really, I'll have you know I've seen your OWLS and..."

But before Snape could finish, Albus put a stop to the argument.

"Severus, please, this isn't going to help us locate Mr Potter." Albus said in his grand fatherly voice, he was angry, how dare Ronald make him look stupid, he should have remembered the added ingredient to the blood. Damn, he needed to find Harry and he needed to find him now.

"Of course, Albus." sneered Snape.

"Now, the Dursleys' are due back in a week. With any luck, Harry will return and everything will be back to normal. Is there anything else? Any more reports? No, good, meet adjourned." stated Albus.

_**Back at Gringotts...**_

"Mr Lupin?"

"Remus please call me Remus"

"Thank you, it seems that the property has been acquired and is up for auction as soon as it is cleaned, we will be able to go there as soon as the Goblin in charge of the auction arrives"

Remus sighed, 'could it really be this simple?'

"One moment, I believe that he has arrived." Freya summoned Griphook. A few minutes later he was escorted into the room where he bowed to his queen, but didn't notice Remus.

"Your Highness, how may I be of assistance?" asked the still bowing Griphook

"Rise, I need some information"

Griphook stood and then he noticed Remus

"Mr Lupin, my apologies, I didn't see you there, how are you this morning?" asked Griphook

Remus smiled "I am well, but we need to ask you about a property Gringotts's has recently acquired"

"Which property, as we have acquired several" replied griphook

"The Wales property, the address 131 Gwynedd lane?" asked Remus

"Yes, that is the address, we have several cleanup crews set to go to all the properties this morning." answered Griphook

"We need to go to that property now if possible" Freya told Griphook

"At once you highness, allow me to get the portkey" Griphook bowed and excused himself from the room.

Griphook returned about 15 minutes later explaining that he cancelled the cleaning crew for the day, he had a feeling once he saw the healer that this wasn't a social visit.

The four of them portkeyed to 131 Gwynedd lane. After what seemed like hours to Remus, the warding crew had altered the wards to allow them to enter.

Once inside the huge manor, Remus turned to Freya, and asked "is there anyway to trace them to the exact room they are in?"

"Yes" answered Freya as she whispered another spell in gobbledegook. The parchment again glowed and flashed and a map to James and Lily was printed.

The followed the map down to the lowest dungeon and were shocked at what the found.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

an English Crown Scrabble is a puff pastry shell filled with scrabbled eggs topped with a cheese sauce.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

This chapter again in un-beta'd. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter Fifteen

Wales Property...

Laying on the ground were about 15 people, all whom were believed to be dead. They were under some sort of endless sleeping spell. The healer approached the group and cast a spell to check for life and all 15 were indeed alive. Griphook summoned the house elves and had them all moved to the large ball room where they had placed cots for each person. The healer cast a diagnostic spells on all and learned that they were all under the draught of the living dead. He informed the others and told them that the antidote and a steady diet and exercise and everyone would be back to normal as they were in excellent health. Remus found James, Lily, Sirius, James' parents and Lily's mother among the group. He was also shocked to see Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Confused Remus asked Freya "if Sirius is here and James' parents are here, why were their will orbs read?"

"Mr Black's was read, because he fell through the death veil and was registered as a death, however much isn't known about the veil and it looks like he was brought back or was push back out of the veil" answered Freya

Several house elves arrived and brought the antidote to revive those in the potion induced sleep.

Lily blinked then shouted "Not Harry, Please Albus don't hurt my baby!" She looked around and saw Remus. "Mooney, where Harry, where's my baby!"

"Lily calm down we have much to explain" Remus gently explained the situation.

"Oh my, I want to see my baby, I want to see Harry" cried Lily

"Lily, lets get your husband and family revived and we can explain everything to them and make sure everyone's health is ok and then Remus can prepared Harry and either bring him here or take you to him" smiled Freya.

"Freya?, what's going on, where are we?" cried Lily

"All in good time child, all in good time, please let the healer look you over"soothed Freya

while the healer was checking over Lily, the other's were being revived, Remus was wondering how he was going to explain that they were missing almost 15 years of their's sons life.

Sirius walked over to Remus and hugged him tight. Whispering "how do we explain to James and Lily that they have missed Harry's life?"

"Mooney, Padfoot, what is going on, the last I remember I was fighting with Dumbledore when he hit me with a curse and now I'm here looking at older versions of you? Please tell me what's happened, where is Harry?" asked James

"James, I will do my best to answer all your questions, but first you said Dumbledore attacked you, not Voldemort?" asked Remus

"Yes, I was dueling Dumbledore and that is the last thing I remember" James said as he looked around the room "Mum, Dad, your alive"

"Oh son, yes we are alive, we too dueled with Dumbledore and the last I remember was being hit with a weird curse" sighed Maurine as she hugged James

"Mum" cried Lily "I thought you were dead"

"Oh sweetheart, your headmaster came for tea one day and a few days later, your father had an attack and just died right there in my arms, a few days later he came back to check up on me, he said and the next thing I know I'm waking up here, what's going on?" cried Lynette

"Mum, just try and relax, we are going to find out" smiled Lily "Remus, explain"

Remus cleared his throat and smiled "I will explain, but you must promise to remain quiet throughout my explanation, because a lot has happened since you've been sleeping"

Everyone agreed and Remus explained the best he could about the last 15 years.

"Get me my son, Remus Johann Lupin, NOW!" demanded Lily

"Please Lily allow me a moment or two to explain things to him, he has believed you to be dead for 15 years." sighed Remus

"Please Mooney, I need to see Harry" cried Lily, she then was wrapped up on James' arms and she cried on his shoulder.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can" whispered Remus. He was upset seeing his friends, his family so upset. He walked out of the room to apprate to the apartment.

Remus not sure what to do, apparated to Charles' office. He knocked on the door, Charles opened the door, took one look at Remus and knew something was wrong.

"Remus, what is wrong?" quizzed Charles

"Lily, James, Sirius, and many others to be believed dead are alive, how do I tell Harry?"whispered Remus

"What"asked Charles as he sat down in his chair "what did you just say?"

"Lily, James, Sirius and many others whom we thought were dead are in fact alive." whispered Remus

"Are you certain it is them, I mean for 15 years they have been missing." whispered Charles

"I'm certain it is them, Charles their wills were never read, cause their orbs never appeared. Dumbledore drugged them with the draught of the living dead. They have been sleeping for 15 years, Lily and James are desperate to see Harry. How am I going to explain to him that they are in fact alive?" cried Remus

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

I'm stuck here, I will try and write more soon, but would appreciate any and all ideas.


	18. Chapter 18

_**February 22, 2010**_

_**I wanted to let everyone know that my stories are still on my mind and I am working on them. Real Life has interfered my writing, but I haven't forgotten my stories and one day I hope to finish them. I will finish them. Any suggestion or comments are welcome. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and held on all this time. I have a couple of chapters I might post, but they are raw and belong to the new direction we are taking UF.**_

_**Thank you for all your support!!**_

_**justa_me**_


End file.
